Apricot Roses
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show? Brief hiatus...gomen.
1. Chapter 1

Apricot Roses

Chapter 1

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **???/???

Anzu sighed as yet another day began, as soon as she should step through those doors of Domino High, she would be surrounded, by wannabes, preps, jocks, you name it, they would be flocking around Anzu, most pretty and popular girl in the whole Domino High. Not that she would ever care about any of those jocks, some were pretty cute, but a little too well, jocky? The girls, Anzu didn't even want to hear it. She had her eyes set on one boy, and one boy only. The minute Anzu saw him, she knew he was IT. His soft, fluffy white hair, the chocolate eyes, she practically had melted in front of him. No one seemed to care about him though. Save for her and a couple of her friends such as Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Joey. Anzu had long gotten over her feelings for Yami, but Yugi was still another question. That boy. Would he be here today? Anzu stepped thru the doors of Domino High. The day has officially begun.

"ANZU!! SHE'S HERE!!!" Some one cried.

Others soon followed and rushed around her. Anzu already had a migraine and her day her day had just started a couple of minutes ago. She really needed to change outfits. Maybe some baggy trousers and a ripped up t shirt would do. Then again, maybe not. Her mind flashed back again to the day she became popular.

**-Flashback-**

Anzu was walking towards the park with Yugi and the gang when someone spotted her.

"THERE THEY ARE!!! THE FAB FIVE!!! THEY'VE DONE EVERYTHING!!! BEATEN PEGASUS, BEATEN KAIBA, EVERYTHING I TELL YOU!!" some suddenly said.

The gangs heads turned. It was some crazy reporter with a notepad, microphone, and camera, feverishly snapping pictures scribbling down notes, and trying to get to the gang on time. The gang just hoped that no one heard.

Too late.

A mob was heading for them. Chasing them, literally trying to run them over. A huge stampeding mob. Only one thing to do. RUN! The gang and Anzu ran as fast as they could. While dozens of females and males ran behind them, begging for autographs and such. By the looks of it, all of them would have gone home nude, if it weren't for Tristan's apartment being so nearby. They made a mad dash up the stairs of the apartment building to the fifth floor while Tristan fumbled for his keys. The screaming became louder and louder. Until at the last minute, Tristan finally found his keys. Pushing them into the lock and stumbling thru the door, the gang made it just in time. The mob as at the door right now literally. There was no escape. The door was old and rickety, creaking with every pounding. Suddenly, Yami noticed the fire escape.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Anzu.

Everyone hurried out the window. And went down the stairs careful not to make a sound.

Hurrying back the other way to Anzu's house, the gang stopped briefly for an ice pop, and one autograph. Safe and sound at Anzu's they hid in the basement until nightfall. When finally at midnight, everyone returned home.

That's how the nightmare began

**-End Flashback-**

Suddenly Anzu's eyes, turned towards the lockers. There he stood. He was there, literally waiting for her. His pratically white skin, his soft fluffy white hair and his chocolate brown eyes. She winked at him and he winked back. Anzu fell into a daze. A dreamy daze. The late bell rung, everyone hurried to their assigned classes while Anzu headed towards Algebra II with HIM. In class, she sat in the front while he sat in the middle. Slunk in the side, gazing towards the window. Mr. Takanaka began his boring lecture as Anzu fell into a dream sequence.

**-Dream-**

Anzu was picking flowers, in her long pink dress. She lifted the blossoms to her nose, inhaling the sweet fragrances of lilies, sweet peas, and hibiscus, a splash of lavender for looks. Suddenly a shadow fell behind her back. A huge monsterous shadow. It was a dragon. A red, ice breathing dragon! Anzu dropped her flowers and screamed. Not far away, a knight was resting when he heard a scream. That scream belonging to some damsel in distress. He saddled up his horse and galloped towards the scream. When he got there his eyes widened in distress, it was Princess Anzu! And she was being cornered by the mystical dragon of ice! The knight's eyes, still wide in awe, suddenly snapped back to reality. I've got to save her he thought. Starting with arrows. He shot dozens of poison soaked arrows towards the dragon. Nothing seemed pierce the dragon's skin. He began to more drastic measures. Axes and spears. Spears only pierced the skin like needles, axes, like cuts. It would have to be self fight. Man to dragon. That was unfair. Suddenly he remembered something. The dragon of ice would succumb to the beautiful lavender flower. The knight loaded up on them and stabbed the dragon after that filling the wound with lavenders. The dragon twirled around before falling to the ground, it's mighty pride and life wounded. Anzu turned to hug the knight in shining armor, saying she wanted to marry him, but he was gone.

Frantically Anzu searched for him. Calling out. Forgetting about her title and glory, all she wanted was her knight. And she didn't get him. Night was falling and she heard her father's search party in the distance. Nothing would stop her as she ran further away from her home and the kingdom. Her face was cut, her dress was torn and she was hungry, but she couldn't rest, not until she found her knight. Her handsome savior. Horns blared, the barks of dogs were heard, still Anzu journeyed on. Finally she spotted a tint of metal. She hid behind the thorns. There he was, her knight in shining armor. She edged closer and closer. Finally tapping him on the back. He looked up and bowed graciously to the princess and began gathering supplies to clean her up.

"Wait! I just wanted to say-" Anzu started but she started shaking. The ground was rumbling.

**-End Dream-**

"Ms. Mazaki? Are you alright, you fell asleep." Mr. Takanaka shook her awake.

Anzu wanted to say, NO! I'm NOT ALRIGHT!! YOU INTERUPPTED MY DREAM!! But instead she said, "I'm find Mr. Takanaka, Gomen for falling asleep."

Mr. Takanaka excused her and told her to make up her homework that she missed. Anzu stumbled out of her first class and onto her next, the dreaded GYM class. Anzu walked into the locker room and began changing, hurrying so that she would be done before everyone else. Soon a bunch of other girls went in and began changing and groaning due to the fact that Anzu was already done. Hentai, Anzu thought. All those girls are turning into lesbos. Disgusting. Wanting to see me nude? NOT A CHANCE! Anzu walked out to the gym and waited patiently to see who she would be paired with today. The gym teacher, Ms. Takusa, smiled when she saw Anzu. Soon the other girls piled out hoping to get paired with Anzu.

"Today we're going to be doing the basic workout." Said Ms. Takusa.

Everyone knew what that was, a workout consisting of running in place, sit ups, push ups, chin ups, and kicking a punching bag which weighed about 50 pounds. The girls all groaned.

"I'll read the pairings." Said Ms. Takusa.

Anzu's partner was Miho. At least Miho isn't rabid, thought Anzu. She would have a nice time working out with either Serenity or Miho, those were her regular partners, because, they weren't rabid of course.

Anzu and Miho started with the chin ups. Their goal was 50 without rest. Anzu reached 30 and started panting, but kept going, only slower. Miho on the other hand was able to reach 45 before getting tired. Miho reasoned because it was of her jujitsu lessons. Anzu readily agreed. Next Anzu tried her luck at push ups. Luckily their goal was only 75. Only? That was nothing compared to some. Gina and Kirata had to do 100 each! Anzu started on her hands, then went to knuckles, and finally did the last 10 on her fingers. Miho did them all on her fingers, with ease. Anzu and Miho then went to sit ups. Something easier. Only 100. Compared to the 150 that some girls had but then again those girls had more physical ability. Anzu started fast until she reached 90 and began slowing down. She was off track today! Usually she could do all of those with out even gasping for a breath!! Maybe it was just _that _boy. He seemed to be taking her mind a lot lately. By the time Anzu was done contemplating her crush, Miho had finished her sit ups. Next was the kicks. Anzu breezed through those with ease. Dance helped her. Miho the same. Lastly was the running. 10 minutes. That seemed easy enough. All thru this time Anzu was contemplating her crush. Miho just stared puzzled at her. Anzu didn't even notice that she and Miho had finished second and therefore received some gift certificate or something. Anzu just wanted out. She wanted to go home and think. The day passed quickly, finally the bell rung and Anzu rushed home. Breezing thru homework, Anzu started writing in her diary.

**Anzu's Diary**

**October 10th, 2004**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today all I could think about was him. My crush seems to be growing stronger everyday. More stronger than ever. But he has a dark side. Could I ever get thru another day without me thinking about him? Could I ever make terms with his dark side? I hope I can. Please let me. He's so mysterious yet bold handsome and dashing. No one can compare with him. I wish that all boys could be like him. Kind, caring, nice, sweet. Like chocolate. He's sweet but with an aftertaste. A bitter aftertaste. That aftertaste is his dark side. I wish his dark side were more like Yami. That would be nice. His sweet accent is nice and he hardly gets mad. Diary, I wish he knew about me. I so wish that he did. Today in math class I had a dream about him, it was like medieval type, with the prince and princess. I was the princess, he was the knight. My dream was that I was picking flowers, he rescued me from a dragon. Basically the same old thing but it seemed different to me! I wish he would realize the feelings I have for him. Yugi's crush on me seems to be picking up. He's been sending anonymous notes and such. How could I break it to him that I don't want a romantic relationship? It would break his heart if I said that. Poor Yugi, he doesn't take rejection as well as Yami. I couldn't do that. After all Yugi has been my best friend since kindergarten. I remember that day, I was playing on the swings and Yugi was in the sand box, he was building a city. I went over to him and played with him. Then some mean bullies came and knocked it down, those bullies were Joey and Tristan, back then. I threw sand at them and they went away but now we're the best of friends! I just hope that that won't end. But friends move. The winds blow in different directions. Just like they're doing now. Joey is becoming more popular. He's the school's heart throb, Tristan is the ladies man, and Yugi has gotten taller and bolder. Yami's still the same though. Me? I haven't changed one bit…at least I don't think so. But anyways, I spotted some guys trying to peek under my skirt. Hentai. They're just some stupid nympho jocks. Anyways. Diary? I finally decided to reveal my crush at the end of this entry. But here's my busy schedule for the week._

_Monday – School_

_Tuesday – Dance_

_Wednesday – School_

_Thrusday – Dance_

_Friday – Dance_

_Saturday - ???_

_Sunday – Get ready for school_

_Well this is the end. Here's my crush. His name is Ryou Bakura._

_Love,_

_Anzu_

**Chapter 1 is done! Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apricot Roses

Chapter 2

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu

On the other side of town, Ryou was doing his homework when suddenly a strange vibe hit him. He felt weak and like somebody was separating him. After awhile he felt fine again but looked up to see Bakura. The spirit of his millennium ring.

"H-h-hello Bakura." Ryou said.

"Mortal hikari, you are clearly not thinking properly, someone is troubling you. There is a woman on your mind." Hissed Bakura.

Ryou just stared.

"This woman is that friendship cheerleader!!! Of all people you could go like and screw, you had to choose her?!" Bakura continued.

"She's not a friendship cheerleader! She's the most popular girl in school and I haven't got a chance of going out with her. Can't I at least have a crush? And I don't want to screw her!" Ryou said back.

"Popular? Preppy bimbo, more like it. Not a chance with going out? Forget her. No! And I know you want to screw her, hikari. Your mind has been flashing me dirty images." Said Bakura.

Ryou blushed. He had been imagining her, well, let's say, doing dirty things. Poor Ryou, his teenage hormones were beginning to show.

"SO WHAT?! It's your damn fault because of all your damn Playboy©, Hustler©, and Penthouse© magazines!! Plus all the dirty images you store on my computer!!! EVEN MY BACKROUND!!! MY SCREEN SAVER!!" Ryou yelled.

"I admit hikari, it's dull around here with nothing to do. So I had some fun." Bakura admitted blushing, remembering Jenna Jameson and the first time he encountered her.

O.o

"Jenna Jameson??!!" Ryou yelled, "She's some 40 something year old bimbo with nothing to do!!! SHE MADE PORN FOR A LIVING!"

"What about, ummm, those playboy girls? And Jenna is 29." said Bakura.

"They're better." Said Ryou

"HA! So you admit you've been looking through MY collection too!" yelled Bakura in triumph.

"So maybe I have, teenage hormones." Said Ryou defensively.

O.o

Bakura's innocent little hikari flipping through Playboy, Hustler, and Penthouse?!

Brianna Banks and Lanny Barbie are hot though, thought Ryou secretly to himself.

RA! Did my hikari say that Brianna Banks and Lanny Barbie are HOT?!

"Now back to Anzu, Ryou." Said Bakura impatiently.

"You know you like her too!!" said Ryou, "I see her pics in your soul room."

"FINE! I DO! Happy?" screamed Bakura.

"Ha!" yelled Ryou.

"Hikari, I'm gonna get her, and she's gonna be mine!" yelled Bakura.

"NOT IF I GET HER FIRST!" yelled Ryou racing out the door leaving his homework in a pile.

Bakura sighed and raced out after Ryou.

Meanwhile, Ryou had already gotten to the candy shop. He bought a 15 count box of caramel strawberry chocolates, fine and expensive but worth it for Anzu. Anzu's favorites were those. He sensed Bakura coming and quickly left the shop, Ryou headed towards the card shop, all the time thinking, Anzu's allergic to strawberry caramel chocolate! Ha!! That would fool Bakura.

Back at the candy shop, Bakura was holding up the stupid cashier at knife point.

"You damn will gimme those chocolates!! And never tell anyone about me!!! You fucking got it mortal?" Bakura screamed at the whimpering cashier.

"Yes sir." The cashier moaned.

Bakura let him and go and walked out, sensing that his hikari was the the card shop, he headed there next. Suddenly a wave hit him, it said, Anzu's allergic to strawberry caramel chocolate! Was Anzu allergic or were they her faves? Well I'll just give them to her anyways, said Bakura.

Maybe not…he headed back and bought toffee chocolates just in case. He decided to eat the strawberry caramel chocolate himself. Delicous, thought Bakura. He kept walking.

Ryou finally found the perfect card for Anzu. On the front was a pair of Pointe shoes and some roses. The words on the inside were:

_I want you, I need you_

_I like you, I love you_

_You're only one I ever needed_

Kinda corny, maybe a little mushy but perfect. He got the store manager to rig it up with music while Ryou looked for an envelope. The card was already white and pink, so Ryou decided with peachy color envelope like an apricot color. The meaning of Anzu's name. Apricots, she'll like those too, Ryou thought. Ryou paid for both the card and the envelope and added two dollars extra for the song. Ryou walked out and into the park to make sure that the song was the right one.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro futa sareru no darou  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obiete ita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashime no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete iku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete iku

Every Heart, by BoA, thought Ryou, perfect! This is Anzu's favorite song. I hear her listening to it all through lunch break, Ryou secretly said, in his mind though, he was thinking, Anzu's favorite song is It's the Heart that matters most, by Charlotte Church. True it was one of Anzu's favorite, about her 5th favorite.

Bakura finally headed towards the card shop after stealing some Maalox and water. I shouldn't eat that much chocolate at once again! Another strange vibe hit him. Anzu's favorite song: It's the Heart that Matters Most, by Charlotte Church. Ha! Ryou's passing so much information to me through his mind link, thought Bakura. He's making it so easy for me! Bakura rushed into the card shop, quickly browsing through racks. Hmmm, I found it, thought Bakura. Indeed he had found it, found a card that HE would like. It was black, with pictures of various weapons on it, the inside said: Hunting time again! Hunting Place: Hunting time: Hunting Date: Hunting who:, but indeed this would not impress Anzu and Bakura knew it. It would only impress Malik probably. Bakura kept looking till he found a section that carried love cards. Anniversary, Dating, I miss you, Secret admirer! Ha! He'd found it. It was a pretty, it was white, adorned with pink roses, and ballet shoes. In the background was little musical notes floating around clouds. Ewww, thought Bakura, but for Anzu it's worth it! I hope. Bakura then picked out a pink envelope to go with the card.

"MORTAL!" Bakura yelled at the manager, "CAN YOU MAKE THE FUCKING CARD PLAY SOME DAMN MUSIC?!"

The manager scurried out. His eyes widened. Wasn't that the same boy who was here a minute ago? His temper sure changed!

"Y-y-y-yessir. What kind of music would you like?" stuttered the manager.

"Good now go put the damn song called It's the Heart That Matters Most by that singer, Charlottle Chick or something." Snarled Bakura.

"Charlotte Church?" The manager asked.

"Yes, now get to it!" Bakura hissed.

The manager worked so fast that within record time he was done. Bakura took the card and left. The manager was about to ask for money but decided it was better not too. Foolish mortals, thought Bakura as he opened to the card to see if it played the right song. He hummed along with the melody.

Time to spread some hope,  
Make the spirits rise  
Do you see the wonder in their eyes  
Time to speak of love  
Hold each other close  
Cause it's the heart that matters most

Its still the same old moon  
Why does it shine so bright  
There's a little magic in the air tonight  
Time to speak of love  
Hold each other close  
Cause it's the heart that matters most

Always the heart that matters most

Oh, take a look around you can see that it's true  
It's like a river flowing inside of you  
Everyone needs love, you need it too  
So here's what you, have got to do

Spread a little hope, make the spirits rise  
Do you see the wonder in their eyes  
Time to speak of love, hold each other close  
cause it's the heart that matters most

In time we come to learn It's the heart that matters most

Damn right, it's the heart that matters most, Bakura thought as he closed the card.

Meanwhile sweet Ryou was heading towards the fruit shop. He was looking for apricots and blueberries. Anzu's favorites. They matched her, the apricots were like her, sweet and beautiful, the blueberries resembled her eyes, beautiful and longing. Ryou sighed as he picked out the freshest apricots. Three or four would do, then he would arrange them in a bouquet and have them delivered for that would be too much to go in Anzu's locker. Finding the freshest apricots that were not yet ripe but would be the next day, Ryou put them in a bag and looked for the blueberries. It wasn't really the season for blueberries or apricots so they were quite expensive but worth it to Ryou. He looked carefully for a pound of blueberries that were still fresh and a little bit under ripe. He found the perfect bag. Well almost perfect with a couple or so of rotten ones. He would pick those out later. Ryou waited patiently in line. Finally it was his turn. He handed his apricots and blueberries to the cashier, a vibe hit him, Bakura was coming! Ryou quickly dug out $20 for the fruit and rushed away. Bakura was rounding near the shop. Ryou went around the other side and didn't bump into Bakura. Finally Ryou headed towards the flower shop.

Bakura, who had peachish orange roses in his hands, headed towards the grocery store. He was going to buy apricots and maybe some strawberries or raspberries. He was leaning more towards raspberries since strawberries tasted awful at this time of year. Bakura sensed his hikari running. Ha! Scared mortal, just as always. Bakura carefully picked out the apricots and just randomly picked out a box or raspberries. He paid the cashier some fake money he dug out from Ryou's old toys and erased the cashier's memory of him. Bakura waltzed home and started to prepare.

Ryou looked in the flower shop. He spied some tulips. He knew that there were tulips for pratically every color in the world! What he also knew was that Bakura already bought roses. Ryou didn't know Anzu's favorite flowers so he thought tulips because he liked tulips and it might give her a hint on who her admirer would be. Ryou carefully chose some blue tulips and a peachy colored one that wasn't exactly apricot but close. Ryou then remembered his own tulip patch at home. He grafted some together to make multicolored ones. Maybe, just maybe, he would have a blue and peach one. Ryou paid for them in a nicely arranged bouquet and went home.

Bakura was arranging his roses for Anzu. He put the roses in a slender glass vase which he stole a while ago. Then he used some sparkling peach ribbon to tie the chocolate toffees and the card on there. Then he arranged the apricots and raspberries within the flowers, taking care not to put them by the thorns which he hoped he had mostly cut off. Hikari, beat that, thought Bakura as he called some delivery person he found in the Yellow Pages.

Ryou got home and saw that the guest bedroom door was closed. He reasoned that Bakura was in there so Ryou dashed to his room. He lay the basket down on his bed and trimmed the sides with red ribbon. Then he tied the top with apricot colored ribbon. Ryou nestled the chocolates between the flowers and put the blueberries and apricots on some pink sheer material. It looked positively gorgeous, suddenly he remembered that he still needed to see his grafted tulip collection. He hid the basket in his connected bathroom and dashed outside. To his luck he had blue and light orange tulips. Not apricot but close enough. Ryou ran back to his room and arranged a couple into the basket. Ryou then plucked out a blue tulip and a peach colored one. He would have to graft those carefully just for Anzu. Ryou browsed through the net looking for a delivery company and found one.

A couple of days later, Ryou handed his basket to the delivery person. He made the delivery person swear to get only Anzu Mazaki to sign for it and not to tell the sender's name.

After Ryou went to school, the same delivery person came back and took Bakura's basket. Bakura left the same exact instructions, only let Anzu Mazaki sign for it and don't tell the sender's name! The delivery person shrugged and loaded the vase on his truck, heading towards Anzu's house.

* * *

I do not know any porn stars except Jenna Jameson and Brianna Banks because my friend's stupid perverted bro has made us watch porn since we were 5...so those two have stuck in my mind...ahhh the horror!!! Anyways...Review Responses...I can't believe I got 3 reviews in one day!!!

Eye-Of-Misery - Thank you!!! It's updated!!!

KurianGirl - I will...the dragon was in the dream sequence and there will be more on it!!

fatlazikat - of course Ryou is sweet...Seto and Varon are my faves though still!!


	3. Chapter 3

Apricot Roses

Chapter 1

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzuxBakura

The Delivery man for Speedy Quick 'n' Go Deliveries, whose name happened to be Ryoto, drove to Anzu's house. He took out his first delivery, which was Ryou's, and pushed the doorbell. Ding dong, soon a very pretty woman with chestnut shoulder length hair, and deep blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello." The lady said, "Who might you be?"

"I am Ryoto from Speedy Quick 'n' Go Deliveries, I was called to deliver this gift to Ms. Anzu Mizaki. Do you know where she might be?" asked Ryoto.

"I am Anzu. What do you want?" Anzu replied.

"An anonymous deliverer who asked his name is not to be revealed wanted Ms. Anzu Mizaki to sign for this." Ryoto replied.

Anzu looked at basket. It was colorful yet had a nice meaning. Perhaps a secret admirer?

"Okay, I'll sign." Anzu said as Ryoto pointed to a spot on his clipboard to be signed. Ryoto handed Anzu the basket and left.

These flowers are beautiful, thought Anzu. Anzu examined them, tulips. I don't really like tulips but I have to admit these are pretty, Anzu said. She looked carefully and found apricots. Somebody must know me that well to know that I LOVE apricots because they're my name. Under the apricots were a nest of blueberries. Blueberries were her mother's favorites but Anzu might as well give them a try. Then she spied the card and the box of chocolates tied to the side. Strawberry caramels! Anzu opened them, sure enough there were little square chocolates draped in pink with hopefully caramel on the inside. Anzu remembered the card and went to open it. She listened to the song, Every Heart, by BoA. Her fave, at the moment.

Inside in loopy cursive was:

_Dear Anzu_

_I want you, I need you_

_I like you, I love you_

_You're only one I ever needed_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ha! So she did have a secret admirer, but this one was different, it wasn't those preppy jocks who just sent her flowers and dark chocolate for a date, this one had carefully picked out all her favorite things, took time to arrange them, and send them by delivery! Now this was a secret admirer. Someone who takes time for you. It was Sunday, she couldn't believe that the delivery people still worked on Sunday?! Anzu took the chocolates and set them on the coffee table, and then she took out the tulips and set them her mother's slender crystal vase. She added some water and plant food. Then Anzu put the apricots and blueberries in the refrigerator, finally Anzu took the basket and the card upstairs to her room. She set the card on her desk, and put the basket by her bed. She would find something to do with the basket later. Anzu went back downstairs and made a mug of French Vanilla decaf, then nestled with a blanket on the couch, turned on the TV, and ate the chocolates while waiting for her parents to come home. She snuggled and ate, savoring the delicious chocolate while watching a show called Tokyo Mew Mew. She soon got tired and washed the dishes and put the rest of the chocolates away for later.

Ding Dong!

Another doorbell, that made two for today only!! Anzu opened the door to see…Ryoto, again!! Great, another delivery.

"Hello Ms. Mizaki. I have another delivery for you to sign." Ryoto greeted.

"Great! Where do I sign?" Anzu asked sarcastically.

Ryoto pointed to a blank spot on the paper. Anzu scribbled her name and took the parcel from Ryoto. Instead of a basket this time, it was a vase. With light orange roses, and chocolates, a card, and fruit stuffed inside. Anzu first untied the card and chocolates. She opened the card. She was surprised to hear It's The Heart That Matters Most, by Charlotte Church. Her 3rd favorite. She read the sort of drippy print, that was in dark red ink.

_Dear Anzu Mazaki:_

_I like you there's no doubt_

_I hope you like me too_

_Cuz I think that I suit you best_

_And you suit me too_

_So bloody be mine!_

_-Your Admirer_

That was nice and a little violent. Bloody?? That sounded British. Could it be? Nah, Ryou wouldn't use bloody in a love poem, and he had better writing, and wouldn't write in such dark colors. But the poem was well made, Anzu had to admit, it could be Ryou, because it was carefully thought of, but Anzu had her doubts. She listed the pros and cons in her head and it ended up with more cons than pros. Anzu sighed and turned back to the gift. She opened the chocolates, they were dark chocolates, and Anzu liked dark chocolate, though as not as much as strawberry caramels. Anzu set the box on the side, then she took out the fruit, more apricots. Wow, I have so much to eat now, thought Anzu. Anzu spotted the raspberries and put them in the fridge along with the apricots. She then decided to indulge on another piece of chocolate before putting the roses away. Anzu carefully picked up one and popped it into her mouth. Anzu slowly chewed wanting to savor the delicious taste. Suddenly she stopped, she ran her tongue along the chocolate and the contents inside. TOFFEE?! Anzu ran to the trash can and spit it out. I'm allergic to toffee!! Someone wants me out, thought Anzu angrily. Anzu then put the rest of the chocolates in a plastic can. Mom and dad can eat these, Anzu thought. Anzu then took the roses and put them on the counter next to the tulips. She stroked the tulips softly, then turned to the roses, she pulled out every single petal from one rose, ripping it into shreds. Someone, has played a joke on me with the toffee, Anzu thought. Anzu went upstairs and threw the card carelessly on the ground, slammed the door and went out.

That night, Anzu tossed and turned feverishly on her bed. Stupid chocolate, Anzu thought, her stomach was churning, ready to spill out her dinner any minute. Anzu sat up and groaned. She rummaged through her nightstand looking for some Benadryl. Anzu was about to take the purple pill but her stomach lurched. She hurried to her connected bathroom, her stomach gave a jolt and her dinner was gone. Well phase one is over, thought Anzu. Next would be phase two, then three, four and finally five. Anzu dreaded phase three. Her neck felt itchy, hives. Not good. Anzu skipped down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents. She looked for some anti itch cream. She found a freshly bought tube and hurried back to her room where she pulled the cap off and started rubbing it on. Hives. I can't sleep now. Oh well. But I can't take the Benadryl yet, not before phase three. Her itching died down but now she had spots all over her body and in the worst places too! Anzu quickly refilled her water, got her inhaler, and waited for the worst. Pretty soon it started, she was panting, losing her breath, Anzu slipped on her head phones and tried to sing to get her airways to stay open. She gasped for breath, drinking water and forcing it down, though it hurt so much. Anzu's throat hurt, it hurt so badly, this was why Benadryl would have to wait, if I had taken Benadryl I might have died, thought Anzu. Her airways tightened and opened, tightened and opened. This went on for what seemed like forever to Anzu, but was only about eight minutes. Argh, I want this to end, thought Anzu, trying to breath. Finally she was left with no choice, the steroid inhaler, as always. This would cause phase four to be even worse than it sometimes was. Anzu tried her best and inhaled as hard as she could, pressed the medication button and exhaled. Anzu kept breathing deep breaths though it hurt her, finally her work paid off, she was free to breath again. Next was the fourth phase, Anzu popped in the Benadryl and tried to go to sleep, her headaches started. It was like she had the flu, she was cold even though it was about eighty degrees in her room, she had terrible headaches and was nauseous. Soon Anzu drifted off to sleep, trying to dream pleasant dreams, but it didn't work, the dragons came, chasing after Anzu.

**-Dream Sequence-**

The dragon came nearer, engulfed in it's flames, Anzu tried to run, she tripped over her dress. Thorns were stuck in her fingers, causing them to bleed. Anzu scrambled up and kept running. Her dress was torn as pieces of it latched to branches around her. The dragon was running way faster than her, the dark purple scales, glinting in the light, breathing some intoxicating air all over the place, it smelled sweet, but made the air sticky and humid. Stupid dragons, thought Anzu. She rushed, trying to go find somewhere to hide. The dragon was gaining on her, the poisonous dragon, didn't her father warn her not to go out in these woods? But no, Anzu had to disobey, and now she was tired, hungry, and cold, not to mention homesick. Anzu struggled to get her foot untangled from the log it was stuck in. Stupid stupid stupid, why did I ever go out on my own? With one final crack, Anzu's foot was free and she kept running until she came to a spot, that she thought was perfect to hide in, woo hoo, thought Anzu, at least I have some where to hide out for awhile, at least I hope. Anzu ducked into the bushes and sat still, hopefully that stupid dragon wouldn't have some super smell or something. Anzu tried to get comfortable in the big circle of bushes. It was pretty easy too since it was a big space and there weren't many branches inside. Anzu saw something bright blue. It was a blueberry! Anzu was hiding out in a blueberry bush? Suddenly something rustled, then it boomed, the dragon was coming. Anzu had an urge to pick all those berries and eat them up. Something was trying to force her too, but instead she held back and sat still. Anzu smelled something sweet, the dragon! The air was getting humid and Anzu was getting hot, she tore off the top part of her dress, revealing her corset underneath.

(A/N: There will be no het so stop thinking about it you pervs!)

It was getting hot, the dragon kept breathing, the air was getting sticky as Anzu ripped off the outside part of her dress, trying to use it to shield her face from the poisonous gas. The dragon stomped closer to the bushes when finally it bent down and breathed right into the bush Anzu was in, causing Anzu to sweat and…

**-End Dream Sequence-**

Anzu woke with a start, sweat was covering her face, her pajama top was on the floor revealing her under garments. Anzu blushed and picked up the top, hastily putting it back on, she took a long drink of water and went to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. Anzu stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, she splashed her face over and over again. Anzu cooled herself down and walked back to her bed, she turned her mini fan on to the highest and set it down beside her. She lied down and started thinking, thinking about Ryou, the mysterious deliveries, thinking until she drifted off into peaceful slumber, one without dreams. A night without stars.

The next day Yugi and the gang stopped by Anzu's house. Anzu was experiencing the horrible side effects leftover from the toffee. Yugi and everyone else wished her the best and promised that they would stop by later.

Anzu wandered restlessly around the house, just thinking about the mysterious packages and Ryou again. She decided to go send Ryou something sometime, anonymously. Not today though, today Anzu felt feverish but she knew she was fine. She told her mom about the toffee and her mother let her stay home and rest. Anzu glanced at the clock, 12pm, it was lunch time, and Anzu went to the cupboard and took out a can of chicken soup that her mother left out. She poured the chicken soup into a pot and heated it up, when it got hot enough Anzu dumped in a handful of noodles and some green onions. Then she added some dried preserved shrimp and bits of scallops. Anzu stirred it around and added pinches of salt here and there. Finally Anzu turned off the stove and ladled the soup and noodles out into a bowl. Anzu let it cool while she went and washed the pot. Anzu sat down and stirred the noodles, eating bites here and there, all the while thinking about whom else but Ryou. Anzu finished and washed the bowl. She went back upstairs and dug out the first card. She knew it could be from Ryou-kun, but it could also be from Yugi-kun. Maybe, possibly, from Yami-kun. Anzu hoped it was from Ryou, she examined the print carefully. Then decided to call up Yugi, she knew he had no cell phone, so she dialed the school, Anzu mustered up her voice to sound like a mothers.

"Hello, Domino High School, Janika speaking." The secretary said.

"Hello Janika, I would like to speak to Yugi Mouto." Anzu said trying her best to sound motherly.

"Your reason?" Janika asked.

"I have something to tell him that is very important, concerning family matters." Anzu spoke again.

"Very well, let me get him for you." Janika said pressing the hold button.

Meanwhile Yugi and the gang were talking right before class started.

"Someone sent Anzu toffee yesterday, she said a secret admirer. Now she's got her allergy side effects." Jounouchi said.

"Whoever did it must be playing a mean joke on her!" Honda cut in.

"But Anzu said that there was also a really sweet love note that came with the toffee. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Yugi said.

Ryou was listening nearby and so was Bakura. Bakura mentally growled. His hikari, boy would Ryou be in trouble. Bakura kicked himself for not buying peanut butter fudge instead. Maybe Anzu would've liked that.

"Anzu said that she liked the card and it was sweet." Jou said.

"She said that there were two! Two separate deliveries." Yugi said.

"She has two admirers?" Yami asked.

"Maybe. She said the handwriting is different." Yugi replied.

"Will Mr. Yugi Mouto come to the office please?" the secretary was heard on the intercom system.

"I wonder what she wants Yuge." Said Honda.

"I don't know, I'll be right back guys!" said Yugi dashing off.

Yugi wandered down to the principals office. He stopped in front of Janika.

"You asked for me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Someone is on the line for you." Janika said pointing to the telephone, "Make it as short as possible."

Yugi picked up the phone.

"Yugi! It's me Anzu, don't tell." Anzu said sounding normal.

"Hello, Auntie Aznu." Said Yugi stifling a laugh.

Anzu laughed.

"I've been thinking about the admirers and I may know who it is. I want you to get Ryou's handwriting for me, like something Ryou wrote." Anzu said.

"Whatever you say Aunt Aznu." Yugi smiled.

"Thank you! And stop calling me Aunt Aznu!" Anzu laughed.

"I love you too! Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye Yugi, thanks." Anzu said stifling a laugh.

Yugi hung up, Anzu thinks it's Ryou? But what about me? Yugi though over this all through chem. class. Anzu likes Ryou? No fair, I love her. I had her first, before Ryou even existed! I love Anzu and I'm going to get her! No one will be with Anzu except me first! Yugi shut off his mind link and began plotting, he knew Yami didn't really care about getting Anzu anymore, but still, this would be a one man thing. Anzu wanted Ryou's handwriting? Well she wouldn't get it! It'll only be me, thought Yugi. Yugi quickly asked some guy named Takenoshi to write a couple of words on a piece of paper then sign it as Ryou. Yugi paid him some yen to keep it a secret. Of course some one as dumb as Takenoshi would never be able to keep a secret or write as neatly as Ryou, so it wasn't at all foolproof. But Yugi couldn't care less. All he cared about was his sweet Anzu. His soon to be lover, that no one could stand in the way of. At least Yugi thought no one could.

After school Yugi and the gang headed towards Anzu's house with Ryou and Bakura who insisted on tagging along. Yugi didn't want them too but oh well, he might as well let them, besides it might give him the low down on what Ryou felt about Anzu.

Maybe it might. That was the keyword. Maybe.

Anzu waited anxiously for Yugi and the gang to come over, it was already 2:45! School should've let out about half an hour ago! Anzu paced back and forth, then looked down at herself! Oh my goodness! I'm still wearing my pajamas, Anzu thought. Anzu dashed up the stairs hoping they would be another 10 minutes late. Anzu stripped out of her fleece rose and ballet print pajamas. She then looked around in her closet. Anzu finally decided on an off the shoulder baby blue long sleeve shirt and a knee length khaki skirt. Anzu brushed her hair which was about a little past shoulder length now and swept it to one side, and then she added some fake black diamond hair clips and a thin blue beaded chocker. She was deciding whether to add bracelets or not. She decided not, she added a dab of shimmering lip gloss, put some eye liner, put on matching blue earrings and walked downstairs. Halfway there she heard the doorbell ring. Anzu ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hiya Anzu!" Greeted Jou.

"Hey Anz." Said Honda.

"Hi Anzu." Said Yugi

"Hello Anzu." Said Yami.

"Hello Mizaki." Bakura said.

"Hello Anzu. How are you feeling?" asked Ryou politely.

"Hi Yugi, Jou, Honda, Bakura, Yami, and Ryou. Thank you for coming to see me, and I'm feeling fine, Ryou." Said Anzu in reply.

She said my name first! She likes me better, thought Yugi, but then again she probably thinks we're rude for not asking her how she feels.

Anzu looked at Ryou dreamily while Ryou gazed at Anzu longingly. Bakura was annoyed that his hikari got all the attention and let's say that Yugi was fuming that Anzu didn't even notice him! Yami, Jou, and Honda were now playing video games. Yugi was working on a plan. Not a dark one, just one to make Anzu see him, that he wasn't a midget! He was someone who could prove that he loved her and could show her he did! Ever since that date at the water park I have told her I liked her, but does she listen? No! Instead she goes with Ryou, thought Yugi silently. Soon though she will see that Ryou wasn't meant for her, soon, I hope.

**Authoress Notes:**

**Another Chapter done! I seem to update everyday don't I? Haha. Anyways, it's now a huge love square!! Hahaha. **

**Review Respones:**

**Yamiko Yakou – Isn't it funny?! I thought so too…there will be more antics. I hope Anzu doesn't find the pics either!!**

**LoneGothic – I know…a real Kodak moment, ain't it? I love Every Heart by BoA also!!**

**Eve-Of-Misery – I'm sooo sorry that I spelled your name wrong!!! –bows humbly- …I dunno who'll win…that's what I'm trying to figure out… I'm still sooo sorry that I spelled your name wrong!!!**

**Cerulean San – Me too!! I love love triangles!! But now it's a love square…lol..I'm updating!!**

**Fatlazikat – Cheese…I love cheese…the card is mushy…lol…me reading your review right now: O.o….lol…**

**-Vote! Who do you want Anzu to end up with?! Email me! It's wolfpup529 (at) yahoo(.)com**


	4. Chapter 4

Apricot Roses

Chapter 3

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzuxBakuraxYugi??

Yugi wandered restlessly around the game shop. Anzu would be his, wouldn't she? Hopefully she would. Yugi needed something original to give to Anzu, not something all mushy and drippy like flowers, something cool, that Anzu could use and appreciate. Flowers would be wilted, chocolate would be eaten, fruits digested, and cards forgotten. So maybe the card part would work, but he needed something else too. Yugi sat on his bed thinking about Anzu when his mind wandered back to earlier that afternoon.

**-Flashback-**

Yugi dug out the piece of paper that "Ryou" has "written" after everyone walked out the door.

"C'mon Yugi!" Honda yelled.

"Coming! Just hold on a second." Yugi called back.

Yugi handed the paper to Anzu.

"What you asked me to get Anzu." Said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi!" Anzu said, "Bye!"

"Bye Anzu!" everyone yelled. "Hope you feel better!"

Yugi walked, smiling to himself. I did it, now Anzu will be sure that Ryou isn't her secret admirer, thought Yugi.

**-End Flashback-**

Too bad Yugi didn't know that Anzu liked Ryou herself, it wasn't that Ryou just liked Anzu, Anzu liked him back.

Yugi decided on a gift certificate to someplace. Small, useful, and sensible. Short sweet and to the point! Perfect. Yugi glanced at the clock. It was only 7pm. He still had time to hurry someplace to get a gift certificate. Yugi strode out of the house and walked towards the Domino Marketplace. There were lots of ideas there! Yugi passed by Chelriando. It was one of Anzu's favorite restaurants. Maybe he could get her a gift certificate there. Yugi checked his wallet. He had 75 dollars. That would be enough, wouldn't it? Hopefully it would be. Yugi pushed the door open. He strode up to the receptionist guy and asked.

"Hello, do you offer gift certificates?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Yes we do. How much?" the guy asked.

"Seventy five dollars worth." Yugi replied.

"Very well." Said the guy, "I shall be right back."

Yugi handed him his 75 dollars. On the way towards the cash register Yugi caught a glimpse of the guy's name. Rekiyo. Nice name, thought Yugi. Rekiyo walked back and handed Yugi his gift certificate. Score, thought Yugi, now on to part two!

The next day at school Yugi asked Ryou to fill out the form for the gift certificate for him.

"Ryou? Would you write something for me? I hurt my finger and I can't write that well." Yugi asked.

"Sure Yugi, what would you like?" Ryou replied.

"I just want you to write From: Yugi To: Anzu." Yugi replied pointing to the spot where Yugi should write it.

Ryou was a bit puzzled but wrote it anyways, just not in his loopy neat cursive, he wrote it imitating Yugi's writing.

Yugi saw this and burned up. But he let it go, there would be other chances…Yugi thanked Ryou and hurried back to his seat. He erased the writing, after all it was in pencil, and took out the card. The very card the Anzu first took yesterday. She had shown it to Yugi and the crew and carelessly left it on the coffee table. Yugi took that opportunity to snatch it and stuff it in his backpack while Anzu wasn't looking. Yugi looked at the card and started searching for the right letters. He copied them as best as could. Yugi than lifted it up and admired his work. Pretty good. Though it just said:

From: Your Secret Admirer

To: Anzu

Later Yugi might slip in something that would make Anzu draw to conclusions that it was Yugi who sent the first package. Yugi was in between a leather dog collar and some other thing he hadn't thought of yet, hair gel? Too big. A dog collar was too big also. Ah ha! A piece of leather. A piece of leather with the tag sticking on it, a tag that said, Yugi Mouto. Maybe that would get Anzu to notice. Really notice. Ha! Ryou was out, Yugi was in.

Ryou stared puzzled at Yugi. Why had Yugi asked him to write something? And it was for Anzu. Plus he said his finger hurt when here Yugi was, across from Ryou, scribbling away at something. Ryou was definitely puzzled. But in the mean time, Ryou went back to his work. His mind wandered back to yesterday night.

**-Flashback-**

"RYOU!" Bakura thundered, "GET THE FRICK OUT HERE!!"

"Y-y-y-yes Lord Bakura?" Ryou whimpered, he knew what was coming next.

"Why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT ANZU IS ALLERGIC TO TOFFEE?!" Bakura yelled.

"I forgot?" Ryou asked.

"YOU DARN DIDN'T FORGET, YOU PURPOSELY TOLD ME!! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Bakura screamed.

"I guess I did tell you that Anzu was allergic to strawberry chocolate when those were her favorites but I never said that she was allergic to toffee, heck I didn't even know if she likes toffee or not." Said Ryou.

"Fine, I'll believe you runt, but only because, I still need competition. Now go away!" yelled Bakura as he lightly kicked Ryou.

Ryou scrambled away and went back to his homework.

**-End Flashback-**

Ryou went back to deliberating what to get for Anzu next. Pretty soon class started and Mr. Takusama walked in. Ryou quickly opened up his Science book and pretended to read, just like the stupid little teachers pet everyone thought he was. It was far different from that. Ryou snuck a piece of loose leaf onto the book then took his pen and began deliberating. Flowers would be stupid this time since he already did that, but then again flowers were romantic. Chocolate, no, not wanting to risk another "punishment" Ryou crossed that out, fruit was just for the looks so that was a no no. Gift certificate? Ryou had to think about that. Maybe a stuffed animal plushie would do. Ryou wrote those two things down and added card to it. Cards were always the best. Say it with cards! Mr. Takusama began his boring useless class, Ryou closed his book and began listening halfheartedly, soon dozing off to a light sleep.

Bakura was inside his soul room. He was also thinking of more things to get Anzu. Flowers, check. Card, check. And of course, chocolate, this time he would get it RIGHT. Strawberry Caramel Chocolate. Finally maybe a plushie instead of flowers. A plushie holding a balloon, card, and a jar of chocolate. That seemed creative enough. As soon as school was out Bakura would separate and to buy his gift. Unlike Yami or the imbecile Pharoah, Bakura preferred to stay in his hosts body while Ryou handled the stupid leftover fangirls that weren't chasing after the "Fab Five"

Ryou looked back outside, today he couldn't seem to fall asleep and catch up on much needed sleep like usual, there was just too much on his mind. The most important was Anzu, the lesser were Yugi, gifts, and some other things. Ryou watched as the cherry blossoms bloomed. Well he didn't watch them bloom but he did compare them with each other. He watched the leaves turn greener and pondered Anzu. Anzu seemed perfect for him, perky, fun, beautiful, and all around perfect. Ryou pondered a story he heard awhile ago, sent as some junk email but it really had kept Ryou thinking. Ryou wrote it down.

LOVE MEANS...  
A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on the road...  
Girl: Slow down. I'm scared.  
Guy: No this is fun.   
Girl: No its not. Please, it's too scary!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine, I love you. Slow down!  
Guy: Now give me a BIG hug.  
/Girl hugs him/  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on? It's bugging me.

In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it but only one survived...

The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his breaks broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time, then had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die.

Would he do that for Anzu? Maybe? No, definitely! Anzu was worth it. Anzu deserved to live if that happened. Soon the bell rang, everyone piled out to the next class, Ryou headed towards his locker. He opened it and a pretty blue card caught his eye. He opened it, it was white, his favorite color, and had cats on it, they seemed happy. Inside was written:

I won't put your name in a heart, because a heart can break. I'll put your name in a circle, because a circle can go on forever!

Love,

Your secret Admirer

I have a secret admirer too, thought Ryou. Hmm this is getting interesting. Interesting and tricky. Someone likes me, I like Anzu, Bakura likes Anzu, and I have the faintest idea that Yugi likes Anzu too! But who will win Anzu's heart? Ryou secretly hoped that he would after all he had liked Anzu since Ra knows when. Anzu reminded him of someone he once knew. Someone he once loved. Someone he would never forget. Anzu was like a goddess, her pretty blue eyes, her chestnut hair, and of course her dancer's grace and poise, plus she had CURVES!! Every girl would die for curves like Anzu's.

Just then Anzu walked by, Anzu looked at Ryou and winked, Ryou melted at that. He was gone, kapwing, no more. All melted by Anzu's one little wink. Ryou turned back to the card and slipped it into a small special place in his locker, he turned back to walk to his English Honors class when he spotted something on the ground. It was a piece of paper. It was someone's English composition. It was Anzu's, for on it said, Persuasive Essay Prompt, by Anzu Mazaki. Ryou took the card back out and took the paper with him to English Honors. All during English Honors he was examining the handwriting, so far almost every letter looked the same. Mrs. Sakimosa was droning on and on about something that Ryou could care less about.

Yugi was looking towards his right. He saw Ryou looking at some card. Yugi had seen it earlier. Yugi had seen Anzu drop something into Ryou's locker before the day started. Anzu had told them that she needed to drop something there. Yugi thought it was just some note or something but it wasn't, right about now it looked like a card. A white one. Ryou's favorite color. Why couldn't Anzu like me instead? Why? Yugi's mind was abuzz with different reasons of why Anzu liked Ryou and not him. There are so many reasons why I am better than Ryou, thought Yugi. I'm a better duelist, I'm cuter, I'm nicer, I've known Anzu longer. But why did she pick Ryou?! Why? Yugi stopped in the middle. Maybe, just maybe, that card that Ryou was holding was not from Anzu! It could've been from some one else!! Maybe Selina? She had been admiring Ryou for awhile. Ha! So maybe I still have a chance, thought Yugi. Maybe I still do. Yugi had already slipped that gift certificate into Anzu's locker. He had sprayed it with his hairspray, so it smelled like him and Anzu knew what that smelled like. Yugi's mind turned back to English. I feel so much more confident now that I know I still have a chance. There are so many more good things about me than Ryou.

Yugi (Me)

Better Duelist

Cute

Nice

Known Anzu since kindergarten

Likes Anzu so much I would die for her

I love Anzu

Ryou

Second rate duelist (worse than Jou I bet)

Has evil yami

Has only known Anzu since beginning of high school

Ha! There were more reasons!! Yugi really really wanted Anzu to be his, just in time for the Valentine Masquerade. Hopefully by then he would win Anzu's heart.

Anzu searched frantically for her English composition. English was her next class; if she didn't have it she'd be doomed. She also realized that her card was gone. Her card that was sent to her by her admirer, the first one. Someone must have took it, thought Anzu. But who? The only people at her house yesterday were Yugi, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami. Ryou couldn't have took it because he's too nice to do that, Bakura was an option after all he had been a thief. Yami wasn't likely since he already had a girlfriend. Jounouchi could have after all he was a little angry about the whole allergic reaction thing. Honda, maybe, he was just as mad as Jou. Yugi wasn't likely after all he was about as innocent as Ryou! But then again, he might've found out about the whole I like Ryou thing and gotten jealous. After all Yugi had had a crush on her since who knows when? Anzu sighed and just continued listening to her stupid History class.

Later after English Ryou stayed at the door hoping to bump into Anzu and give her back her composition. Soon enough Anzu walked by.

"Hey Anzu!" Ryou called out. "I think you dropped your English composition when we bumped into each other at the lockers!"

"Really? Do you have it?" Anzu asked.

Ryou handed Anzu her paper.

"Thanks Ryou." Anzu said taking the paper, she was about to walk away but Ryou grabbed her arm.

"Did you send me this card?" he asked showing her the card he found in her locker.

Anzu seemed to blush a little

"Ummm, no…I haven't seen it before." She stuttered.

"Oh, okay." Ryou said walking away.

Anzu was about to go sit down when she saw Yugi coming towards her.

"Hi Yugi!" Anzu said.

"Hi Anzu, I wanna give you back this." Said Yugi handing her the first card.

"H-h-how did you get it?" asked Anzu looking slightly shocked at the idea Yugi could've stolen it.

"Well maybe yesterday when we came over it accidently slipped into my backpack when I got up." Yugi said, "I just found it this morning and I forgot to give it too you before school started so here."

Yugi laid the card on Anzu's desk and walked away.

"Thanks Yugi." Anzu said.

"No problem." Yugi replied and walked out to Science.

Anzu looked at the card, it was slightly bent and the envelope was torn. Or rather cut. Could Yugi have purposely cut it? Nah, Yugi wouldn't do that. Anzu placed the card under her heavy English book to press it straight. Anzu walked up front and placed her composition on the teacher's desk. It was for extra credit. Anzu walked to her desk and took out her gift certificate. It was from Yugi. It had his hair spray smell on it. At least she was sure it was from Yugi. Now she had three secret admirers? Great, now what? The principal is going to ask me out to dinner?

**Authoress Notes:**

**Sorry this took so long to update, I was soo busy cuz it's almost winter break so that means finals…anyways expect more updates during winter break…I hope**

**Review Responses**

**Eve-Of-Misery – I'm allergic to Mexican food…almonds…yummy…mayhem!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Yamiko Yakou – Thanks! I will**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – wow…I read your stories…I think…but I didn't review cuz my computer won't let me review!! Anyways..thanks!! Yes, I have had bad experiences with allergies and much more…if you count having JRA, Lupus, and being anemic…but oh well…your vote counts!! I'm thinking about it…**

**LoneGothic – I know…Yugi is soo evil…well he is acting a bit OOC isn't he? Kodak moments…dun dun dun dun!!! Yugi acting evil…I need to go process these…I have a little tape that I taped secretly of Yugi doing this evil way out of character laugh he's like this:**

**Yugi: /sounds like Hades, Sauron, and Ursula combined/ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: /taping/ O.o o.O --;;**

**Thanks your vote counts too!!**

**yugioh princess of darkness – it might…might it? I'm not making any sense…**

**To all you people out there!! Come review!!!**

**I wanna thank my faithful reviewers who have been reviewing all three of my chapters…/starts bawling/ you guys are soo nice!!! WAHH!!! TT**

**Faithful Reviewer:**

**Eve-Of-Misery**

**She has reviewed every chapter!! **

**Thank you!!! Thank you so much Eve-Of-Misery!!! Big huggles to you and plushies too!! /hands out random assorted plushies/**


	5. Chapter 5

Apricot Roses

Chapter 5

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzuxBakuraxYugi??

Anzu sat at her desk, pondering her secret admirers. Yugi liked her, she liked Ryou, Ryou liked who knows? Plus Anzu had competition, Selina, a pretty girl with light dirty blonde hair. Anzu looked at her gift certificate from Yugi, then to her card from someone, and finally to her other card from another someone, maybe Bakura? After all he was the only one who would write bloody, Malik already had some girlfriend named Serena, who was Selina's sister. Anzu pulled out the sample of "writing" from Yugi. She had examined each letter and none of them matched, not even a bit.

"Anzu, please come to the front." Said Mr. Takusama.

Anzu walked to the front.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"I would like you to grade these papers for me, since you have already done the lesson we were supposed to learn today." Mr. Takusama replied.

"Okay." Anzu took the papers and grading scale.

Back at her desk, she took out the first paper, it was Takenoshi's. She looked at the writing, it seemed all so familiar. She took out the first card, nope, not it, then she took out the second card, definitely not. Finally she took out the "sample" it matched! Yugi was in huge trouble. How could he? Ask Takenoshi to substitute some writing as Ryou's? Anzu was furious. She trusted Yugi, but he let her down. But Yugi had his reasons. Anzu took out a piece of loose leaf paper; she started scribbling a note to Yugi.

Yugi-

How could you? I asked you for a piece of **Ryou's **writing and you _give _me **Takenoshi's **writing instead!! I trusted you Yugi, but you let me down, I've known you since kindergarten, you _were_ my best friend. But I guess now that's changed, because that was 12 years ago, and right now we are seniors but I thought it wouldn't, I thought you would actually help me in my time of finally finding someone I like. But you didn't, you were being Ra-damned selfish just trying to get me to like you and only you, I know that we've known each other since kindergarten and I know that you've liked me, but I always thought of you as my best friend not a crush or something, just accept that Yugi, I've tried to tell you and this is the LAST time. I'm not going to tell you anymore, you can have you Ra-fricken gift certificate back. I don't want it, all I want for is Ryou, I just want to know if he likes me because guess what? I LIKE HIM TOO!! So there, Yugi, from now on we are on separate means, I won't talk to you unless I have to, don't talk to me either. Finally, last but not least, give it up, you'll never win my heart, before you might have but now that you've done this it's over, not that we've had anything before but it's over.

-**Anzu (Your ex-friend)**

Anzu excused herself by saying that she needed to use the restroom she glided down the hallway towards Yugi's locker, and then stuffed the note inside, not bothering to care that it might've ripped. She also stuffed the gift certificate back inside. She hated Yugi as of right now. Right now she only cared about Jou, Honda, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. Anything wrong with that picture? Yes, Yugi wasn't in the list. Yugi was gone, forever, or longer. Yugi was banished from her mind. Anzu than went back to her classroom and continued grading papers.

Finally at the end of class, Anzu walked up to Takenoshi.

"Hey Takenoshi?" Anzu asked, "Do you know anything about this?" Anzu held up the piece of paper with a "sample" of writing on it from "Ryou"

"Duh, Yugi paid me 1 dollar to write it for him saying dat it was Ryou's" Takenoshi said dumbly.

"Thanks Takenoshi, good bye." Anzu walked out.

She headed towards to lunchroom where everyone was waiting for her. Everyone except Yugi.

"Anzu? Where's Yug?" Jou asked.

"Somewhere sobbing his heart out." Anzu replied coldly.

"What's wrong wit her?" Jou asked Yami.

"I have no idea." Yami replied, "But it's true that Yugi is heartbroken about something."

Just then Yugi ran in and sat down right beside Anzu before Honda could place his tray down. Anzu stood up and walked away to join Ryou, and a couple of other people, aka Serena, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Selina. She sat in between Serena and Ryou, that way Yugi couldn't get to her.

Back at the other table, Yami was asking Yugi what was wrong. Yugi tearfully showed Yami the piece of paper Anzu had written. Yami looked at it then passed it to Jou, then to Honda, who just blankly stared at Yugi saying, how could you? Yami questioned Yugi and Yugi spilled out all he knew all he wanted to say, in the end only Yami was left sitting with Yugi, Jou and Honda had walked away to join Anzu at another table. Yugi was heartbroken, first Anzu, now his two other best friends? What had he done wrong? What? Yami quietly told Yugi that he shouldn't have substituted someone else's writing as Ryou's even if it meant Anzu ended up with Ryou. It was Anzu's choice, Yugi took all this in and burst into another fit of tears, in the end no one, not even his yami wanted to sit with him. Yugi quietly walked away to his locker, emptied out his homework and walked home. No one likes me now, thought Yugi, I shouldn't have done that, now I've lost everyone's love and trust, maybe even Grandpa's. At home Grandpa explained to Yugi the facts of people loving another.

Yugi wrote another small note to Anzu.

Anzu-

The hardest thing I'll ever do is turn around, walk away, and pretend that I don't love you.

-Yugi

Yugi thought whether to send it or not, he decided to best wait awhile. Then thought again and went to the internet, he typed his log in name. GameKing04, then went on to JIM (Japanese Instant Messenger), from that moment Yugi decided, I'm going to change, I'm no longer the Game King, Yami is. I'm not anything else, I'm nothing. Yugi thought and thought and finally came up with another name. DarkBetrayal. Kind of dumb but it was Yugi, at least it was him right now. He added Anzu's and only Anzu's screen name to his list. Yugi then went to Anzu's little website to type a small message for her. The note that he would've given her.

Leave Message?

Yugi clicked yes.

Dear Anzu,

You know that I've liked you for so long, you know that I've had a crush on you but you never liked me back, in fact you had to go like Ryou! Why him? I'm so much better than him…yet you betrayed me, my love for you, and trust. Actually I betrayed yours but you broke my heart. Anzu, from right now, I know we are on separate terms, but I'll still love you, no matter what, if one day you decide that that albino joker is not for you I'm always here. I am. Don't worry. Bye Anzu.

-Yugi

Yugi continued surfing the net, for nothing in particular, just looking at what normal hormone crazed boys would look at: porn. Yep, porn. Yugi thought all this very interesting, gay porn, lesbian porn, anything, as long as it was porno. Yugi kept looking and looking, unaware of the time, unaware of anything, it was his new life, his life without Anzu. Yugi stuck on one site, 21st Sextury. It was most fascinating to him, so many twists and turns. So many different porn stars, it was Yugi's new drug, he wanted to look. He needed to look. It's the new me, thought Yugi, it's the new me.

Meanwhile Yami, Jou, and Honda were walking home from school, they were heading to the Game Shop as they usually did, Anzu was with them. Anzu didn't want to see Yugi but she reluctantly was walking with her friends. She didn't have to see Yugi, if he appeared she would leave. Anzu hurried her pace to catch up with her friends. Anzu joined in on their conversation, Yami, Jou, and Honda kept asking her about Yugi, and whatnot. She had told them the whole story earlier, but they were still intent on asking as many questions as possible. All four walked in the door, they dropped their backpacks in the back and went to the kitchen for some food. Meanwhile Yugi came down. Anzu turned away and talked to Jou, she didn't want to see Yugi Mouto. In fact she didn't want to remember him either.

Yugi had seen Anzu and everyone else walking towards the shop. He left the porno sites open and went to change. He changed into something un-Yugiish. It was something more hookerish. As in skimpy clothing for guys, man, Yugi had changed. But he didn't have anything that skimpy so he decided on going all nude except for really skin tight shorts that he had found in his old clothes and an old muscle shirt that was pratically ripping in two. Hooker, for now, until he got what he really wanted, this would be the new Yugi.

Honda and Yami stared in disbelief, how could little, fun loving, happy Yugi go to hooker, slutty, cold Yugi in about 4 hours? Yami pratically dropped when he saw Yugi, dropped from shock not anything else. Honda was staring open mouthed, THIS WASN'T YUGI! Someone had replaced Yugi.

"Get used to it, _Yami_. It's the **new** me." Said Yugi coolly.

Jou turned around to see the commotion, he too dropped in shock. This wasn't his ol' pal Yuge, it was some other guy.

"The name's Cobra." Yugi smirked.

Yugi smirked?

O.o

o.O

Anzu turned around, OH MY RA!! THIS WASN'T YUGI!! What had she done? Oh well, should she care.

Yami recovered and raced up the stairs towards Yugi's room, Honda, Jou, and Anzu trailed behind. Yami doubled over in shock when he saw the computer. It had so many porno windows, bondage, self pleasure, gay, lesbian, straight. It was horror. This wasn't Yugi! Yami was on the verge of death, if anything more happened he might as well would've died. Jou and Honda looked intently at the porn. Stupid hormone crazed pigs, thought Anzu as she whapped Jou and Honda on the head. They stood up and closed all the windows. Yami looked at the unclosed windows.

Congratulations, Mr. Cobra Guyi, you have officially joined, DATING SINGLES.

An IM window from a ViperSeductress to DarkBetrayal. Yami guessed that DarkBetrayal was Yugi's new name. It was like Internet Sex. Only worse, it was a webcam. Yami saw pictures of "ViperSeductress" it was none other than…Yami's own girlfriend. Brianna. Yami was shocked. Brianna was getting it on with his aibou? No way! Brianna was supposed to be _his _girlfriend, not Yugi's…he needed to talk to Brianna. He saw that Yugi's webcam was off. So Yami turned it back on.

Yami stared in shock, it was Brianna; it really was. Finally Yami typed those fatal words, it's over Viper, or should I say Brianna? Brianna tried to scribble back more responses but no use, Yami had made up his mind. It was all Yugi's fault, he should've known better than to go and jack off with Brianna, Brianna was my girlfriend, thought Yami. But not anymore, not anymore.

Yami shut the window and turned off the webcam only to find that there were more IM windows, gay ones.

An IM from DarkBetrayal to SexyDude

This was too much…Yami strode away to his room to go bang his head a couple of times. Jou and Honda were left to turn off the windows. But guess what? Where was Anzu?

Anzu was gone, she had left earlier, and right now she was in the park, like she said she would be, she was waiting for Ryou. She had come to ask him. She had come to talk sense and get down to business. She wanted no more secret admirers, she wanted love. I'm so tired of being lovely, thought Anzu, I wanna be loved. Just then Ryou walked to where Anzu was sitting.

"We have so much to talk about." Said Anzu.

"I know." Said Ryou.

"So, it was you who sent me all those notes?" Anzu asked.

"Only 3. The basket of tulips, the plushie, and the tickets." Said Ryou.

"Then who sent the other stuff?" Anzu asked.

"Bakura." Ryou whispered.

"Bakura?" Asked Anzu slightly shocked.

"Yes, we both have crushes on you, I mean it's okay if you don't like us, but we like you, actually I love you." Said Ryou softly.

Anzu paused for a moment.

"Oh, well I have confessions too." She said.

"I kept sending you cards. I like you too, correction, I love you also." She said.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"Really." Anzu replied.

"Then, umm, would you go to the Valentine's Day Masquerade with me?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied.

It was settled. Now I know what it feels like to be loved, she thought. This is love, finally I've found it. Anzu smiled as she snuggled close to Ryou. He pulled her close, this was love, together they stared at the dimming sunlight as the beautiful orange, red, and pink rays surrounded the sky. It was absolutely perfect.

Later Anzu walked home. I can't believe it, Ryou loves me! I love Ryou! What can go wrong? Little would anyone know, the world could go wrong.

**Authoress Notes:**

**Another chapter done, was this too rushed? C'mon be honest…oh well but new question, should this story have a happy ending or a tragic ending? I have the tragic ending planned but if you want a happy ending just tell me, I like making you reviewers happy. Vote! Okay? Now reviews!!**

**Review Responses:**

**fatlazikat – Now you know who Anzu ends up with, new poll...vote!! Cheeseball??!! Penguins…O.o**

**fatlazikat – Cheese…yum…what's a llama??!! lol**

**Yamiko Yakou – Thank you /bows/ …poor Ryou…I know…doesn't he get abused too much? Oh well /holds up sign/ STOP RYOU ABUSE!!!**

**Eve-Of-Misery – Thank you!!! Aww…your soo sweet…I'll try to keep making you and all the reviewers happy!!**

**Cerulean San – Well now you know what happened!! I updated…don't eat me!!**

**Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba – My wonderful co-author…who doesn't do anything…lol…hi!! See ya Friday!!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – Yugi is soo OOC in this story isn't he? Of course the principal will ask her out! That's why I put it!! No…just kidding…well your voting worked…it's now RYOU/ANZU!!! Dun dun dun dun!!! Woohoo!! /hears cheers from reviewers/ **

**Last notes: **

**fatlazikat also joins my list of faithful reviewers with Eve-Of-Misery. Woohoo!!! Anyways, this chappie hopefully won't offend anyone, cuz of all the porno stuff…had to make Yugi weird…couldn't resist…sometimes he's just too goodie goodie and makes me sooo made and PO…oh well…Heehee…read and review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Apricot Roses

Chapter 6

By Larien

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Romance

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu

Ryou skipped home happily, he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend. He was a changed man! Was he? Definitely. Anzu had changed him, he know had love, someone to turn too. Ryou happily went up to his room and on to the computer, right then and there he deleted all of the porno images, no matter what Bakura would say, no matter. Ryou then took every Hustler, Playboy, and Penthouse magazine he could find and threw them in the fire. It was burning low but those magazines had made the fire suddenly roar with delight, Bakura helplessly watched as his "babies" were burnt into tiny chards of ash. NO!! Jenna Jameson, he thought. My poor Jenna!! Bakura wailed as he watched every magazine go. My prized collection. Oh well, new ones! New porno magazines!! Go Ryou, thought Bakura. Bakura was actually pleased that Ryou damaged something of his. Now I get new ones, thought Bakura over and over again. Bakura pulled on his black overcoat, put on his leather boots and trudged out into the snow. He had a gun, a flamethrower, and about $500 with him. The gun to threaten people, the flamethrower the same, and the $500 if people still didn't give in. Bakura smirked and walked to the "Adult Store" that was disguised as a Sci-Fi City. Ha! Typical. They had good bargains there. Bakura trudged inside and went on browsing.

Meanwhile Ryou was at home, on his laptop, talking to Anzu. He was also using his webcam. He saw Anzu's smiling face, and her deep cerulean eyes. Anzu too at her house was looking at Ryou and his chocolate brown eyes. They were both engulfed in each other to type anything. There conversation had started with the regular hi's, how are you's. I missed you's, and I love you's, but when both realized they had webcams and turned them on, it was different story, they just started to sit there and stare, stare at each other's eyes until Ryou's elbow's suddenly landed with a thud on the keyboard causing a bunch of letters to type and appear then were sent to Anzu. Anzu heard the chime of bells and jumped. She glanced at the jumbled message of asdflkjhljkhlkasuehalsjafhnavkl and typed a bunch of question marks back to Ryou. Ryou too heard the bells and jumped, glanced at the message and both doubled over in fits of laughter, hey, it was a stay at home not going anywhere first date after all. Wasn't really planned, just spur of the moment date because Ryou had asked and it was too late to go anywhere with a raging snowstorm. It was just that both of them got hot chocolate, snuggled by there computers, put on that small 3-D background of a fireplace, then called one another, put it on speaker phone, typed and stared through the webcams. Yep, that's all they did. And they were content. Perfectly content and happy. Finally they started speaking again. They decided to go to the "movie theatre" as in both popping in the same movie and watching it from beginning to end, sure it was 3 weeks ago from when Ryou first sent that card and it was also Wednesday night, but they had finished homework so why not?

Mrs. Mazaki walked into the living room where she saw Anzu, Mrs. Mazaki was puzzled. What in the nine pits of hell was Anzu doing, she had the speaker phone on, was on her laptop, with the webcam, also watching a movie at the same time!

"Anzu? Honey? What are you doing?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.

Anzu looked up.

"I'm on a date with Ryou, mama, he's my new well my first boyfriend." Anzu said.

"And how did you meet?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.

"Oh well, he started sending me all those cute little things like the tulips, the plushie, the tickets, and I was sending him things too, but we were both doing it as secret admirers, then today after school I met him and we realized we both love each other! And now we're on our first date!" Anzu said.

"But I thought that Yugi Mouto liked you?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.

"Oh he used too, but I broke his heart, he lost my trust, and now he's just a speck of dust to me."

Mrs. Mazaki wanted to know more.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Mister King for a sample of Ryou's writing so I could compare the cards and stuff but he went and gave me Tokenoshi's writing instead saying that it was Ryou's and then when Mr. Takasama asked me to grade papers I saw Tokenoshi's writing and thought it looked familiar so I compared it with the "sample" and it matched so I found out Yugi lied to me, and now we're on separate terms. He was also one of my admirer's but who cares about him? Can I get back to my date, mama?" Anzu asked politely.

"Sure dear, whatever," Mrs. Mazaki sighed and rubbed her temples, "I need Advil."

Anzu went back to her movie but then decided to go get some popcorn, unaware that the speaker phone was still on.

Ryou was in shock on the other line. So that's why Yugi was bawling in the lunchroom yesterday, thought Ryou. That's why. Ryou sighed, well you can't win em' all, win some lose some Yugi, thought Ryou. Ryou got up and went for some more cocoa and maybe some pretzels.

Anzu was currently dumping popcorn, pretzels, Cheetos, and Pringles together into a bowl, she went back to the couch eating her junkified trail mix. It was delicious. Junk food heaven. Anzu was just getting to the good part in Zeus and Roxanne, such a wonderful movie. It was that part where Zeus found Roxanne again and they were reunited. Anzu wiped away a tear, she was such a sap at those sad parts. Anzu wiped away some more tears then pulled the phone close to her.

"Ryou? Isn't this the best part?" She asked softly.

"One of them, I guess." He said.

"One of them?" Anzu asked.

"There are more in the movie and even more in life." Ryou responded.

Anzu nodded. There were weren't they? Just like the part right now, her and Ryou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage…woohoo!! Bad thoughts girl, snap out of it, thought Anzu. Anzu's mind turned back to the movie.

Later after the movie both Anzu and Ryou stretched.

"Ugh, my legs are all stiff and I'm sore all over from sitting!" Said Anzu.

"Me too." Said Ryou.

"Look at the time, 11pm already, well we should turn in." Said Anzu sadly.

"Yea, true." Ryou said as he turned to shut down his webcam.

"But…" Anzu trailed off.

"But what?" Ryou stopped.

"I can still give you some good night rituals if you want." Anzu said playfully.

"How about a kiss then?" Ryou asked.

Anzu and Ryou both leaned forward, their screens seemed so real. They pulled closer but when they tried to kiss all they both felt was a hard, hot, computer screen. They both pulled away to see that there were lip imprints on the screens and there was spit on the side too. They stared and started laughing.

"Ryou Bakura! You egged me on!" Said Anzu.

"Who me?" Ryou asked oh so playfully and innocently.

Anzu pointed her finger at him and stuck her tongue out.

"G'night Ryou." She said.

"Night Anzu." Ryou replied.

They both closed their cams and speaker phones. Anzu sighed and put back her stuff. Then she sent upstairs and changed, she snuggled under the warm soft covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching.

Ryou was in bed pondering the day's events. It had gone perfectly or had it?

The next day, Anzu was waiting at home for Ryou to pick her up. Soon enough Ryou was there, he was riding his bicycle. Wearing a blue and white sweater with khaki pants, backpack slung over his shoulder he walked in.

"Hi Anzu, ready to go?" Ryou asked.

"Yea, wait a minute." Anzu replied.

"Momma! Daddy! Ryou's here!" Anzu shouted.

Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki hurried down the stairs. They looked the albino boy from head to toe.

"Well hello Ryou, I'm Anzu's mother." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"Hello Mrs. Mazaki" Ryou greeted politely.

"Hello, Mr. Bakura, I'm Eiko Mazaki, Anzu's father." Mr. Mazaki said.

"Hi, Mr. Mazaki." Ryou said back.

The Mazaki parents whispered.

Anzu and Ryou excused themselves and went to school

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Anzu said.

"Bye Tea darling." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"Tea?" Ryou asked.

"My middle name." Anzu mumbled.

She hopped on the back of Ryou's bike, she snaked her hands around his waist as peddled.

Ryou dazed off as he felt his hands around Anzu's waist. He was comfortable, he felt Anzu lean on his back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Anzu saw letting her feet dangle and was just enjoying the ride. Ryou was happy. Ryou suddenly remembered that Bakura didn't come home last night! Ryou panicked.

"Anzu? We have to go find Bakura! He didn't come home last night!" Ryou said.

"Oh, do you know where he might have gone?" Anzu asked.

"Sci-fi City, I burned his porno magazines last night so he went to buy more probably." Ryou said.

"PORN?! Ra, has every boy gone porno crazy?!" muttered Anzu, then she said aloud, "Sci-fi City? I didn't know they sold adult magazines."

"It's an adult store disguised as Sci-Fi City, I think, at least that's what Bakura told me." Ryou said.

"Then let's go, we still have some time before school." Anzu said.

Ryou pedaled towards Sci-Fi City, when they got there both jumped off in search of Bakura. Ryou looked around the building, Bakura wasn't there. Anzu on the other hand was trying to peer inside the building; numerous shades were pulled down so she could hardly see a thing.

"Ryou!" Anzu called.

Ryou came over.

"Can you lift me up so I can see inside?" Anzu asked.

Ryou smirked.

"Sure."

Just then Anzu realized what he meant.

"RYOU BAKURA!!! You're such a hentai!" Anzu shouted.

Ryou smiled. Anzu glared at Ryou, while she pointed for him to climb up the tree nearby and peer inside. Ryou though had a better idea. He ran behind the building, to the backside and found a ladder, he positioned the ladder and went up the rungs, one by one. Anzu followed him. Ryou peered inside and immediately went back down.

Anzu wanted to know what was soo scary, she waited for Ryou to go down then peered inside the window, she saw two guys and a girl, then when she looked closer she couldn't believe it. She fell down the ladder, luckily Ryou was there to catch her, well not really, he was at the middle of the ladder so when Anzu fell down, she first fell on Ryou who fell to the ground, therefore causing Ryou to whimper in pain. Anzu quickly scrambled off Ryou then helped him up by tugging on his arm, that caused Ryou to howl in pain. Anzu stopped then stooped down to examine Ryou's arm. Something was popping out of the skin and it had numerous scratches on it. Yep, it was definitely broken, undeniably broken. Anzu helped Ryou sit up by gently pushing his back till he was in sitting position, then she helped him scoot over to the tree and lean against it, Anzu took her backpack, and placed it under Ryou's arm, then she decided to take off the jacket and vest to place it under his arm to make it softer. After Ryou got comfortable, Anzu fumbled for her cell and dialed Yami and co.

Pretty soon Yami, Jou, and Honda arrived by the "Sci-Fi City" and helped Ryou up, his arm was broken but he could still walk. Yami ladder and tried to ask Anzu about it but got no answer. So Yami himself went up the ladder.

He peeked inside and…

"HOLY MOTHER OF RA!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE TOMB ROBBER DOING?!" Yami shouted.

Yami went down looking horrified.

"Waz wrong?" Asked Jou.

Yami shakily pointed at the top of the ladder where the window was. Jou, eager to see what had traumatized the mighty pharaoh went up the ladder, he too later came back scarred for life, but kind of happy, because he had little hearts in his eyes. So in all he had sweat drops on his face, stress marks on his forehead, and hearts in his eyes, pretty odd eh? Honda wanted in on the action so he too went up, when he came down he looked pretty much the same as Jou except Honda was drooling. (a/n: XD) At that minute Yami couldn't take it anymore, he pounded on the door.

"TOMB ROBBER GET THE HELL OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Yami shouted.

"WHY THE FRICK SHOULD I YOU BAKA PHAROAH?! I'M HAVING "FUN" HERE!!" Bakura shouted.

"Because…" Yami stood there puzzled.

Ryou used his good hand to point to Anzu. Yami nodded. Snickering was heard from the building.

"BECAUSE YOUR HIKARI IS OUT HERE WITH ANZU!!" Yami shouted.

Bakura perked up, Anzu? Uh-oh, how would he see her like this? Not good! Bakura asked the second guy, "Tony" for his clothes which were now dirty so he would have to settle on a towel. Bakura took the towel and wrapped it around his waist while Tony went to do the laundry, the girl, "Kelly" went outside with him wearing Tony's bathrobe. The click of a lock was heard and Bakura stepped out with a towel around his waist. (a/n: drool /has little hearts in eyes/) Kelly clung to his arm.

"Hello…tomb robber." Yami smirked looking Bakura from head to toe.

The others greeted Bakura. Bakura spotted Anzu and unsuccessfully ran his hand thru his hair trying to straighten it. Which caused the towel to drop. (a/n: XD /drool/)

"Bakura, you might wanna put something on." Anzu said trying to shield her eyes. The rest of the group diverted their eyes…

Bakura blushed and furiously scrambled to pick his towel up. He then shoved Kelly inside, said a couple of incoherent words, and came back out with the bathrobe.

"So Anzu, How _you _doin'?" Bakura asked very badly impersonating Joey from "Friends"

Anzu stifled back a laugh.

"Fine." She replied.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Bakura asked.

"Can't, I'm already dating Ryou." Anzu said shyly.

"WHAT?!" Bakura roared.

Meanwhile behind the tree someone was lurking, someone who had been watching all the chaos. He'd even tipped the ladder to get Ryou hurt, someone who was watching and waiting.

**Authoress Notes:**

**Me and my perverted little mind…hot bishies…nude…drool…/snaps back to reality/ oh, wuh huh? Anyways, another chappie done, I only got 2 reviews…wahh…sigh…at least I got two…that's better than none. **

**Plushies to anyone who can guess what "Tony" "Kelly" and Bakura were doing!! XD…lol…hahaha…more kudos and plushies to who can guess who was behind the tree…though I think it's obvious…**

**Tragic ending?**

**Or**

**Happy Ending?**

**Tell me!!**

**Review Responses**

**Eve-Of-Misery – Heehee…expect the unexpected here!!**

**Yamiko Yakou – Aww…now your making me feel guilty!!! NO!!! Oh well.../gives plushies/ feel better?**

**22 reviews and counting!!**

**THANK YOU ALL!!! I LUV YOU!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Apricot Roses

Chapter 7

By Larien

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu

Bakura growled, Anzu was supposed to be his, Bakura wanted Ryou gone, suddenly Bakura went back to his demonic self, his old abusive self.

"RYOU!" Bakura yelled.

Yami, Jou, and Honda tried to protect Ryou, suddenly Bakura stopped, he sensed something, another person was there, and it wasn't just Yami. Another person, kind of pure but a tinge of darkness, it had some dark forces. Bakura wandered over to the tree, he was sure it was behind the tree, Yami looked on, while Anzu backed as far as possible from Bakura and clung to Ryou. Seeing this opportunity, Yami tried to shove Ryou into Sugoroku's truck which Yami had borrowed. Honda and Jou jumped in the wide open trunk while Anzu squeezed in beside Ryou. Yami shoved the keys in, which gave the car a lurch, Yami was about to step on the gas peddle when,

"WAIT! Our book bags!!" Anzu yelled.

Honda and Jou raced down to grab them and snatched Ryou's bike in the process, with one last heave everything was on the truck and Yami sped off.

Meanwhile Bakura was cautiously walking towards the tree. His millennium shadow powers were ready for use. He saw a shadow, it was twitching violently, it had pointy hair, it looked like Yugi? Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. He started to climb the tree, carefully not wanting to break any branches or let the "person" hear any cackles of anything. Bakura got to the top and peered down. It was Yugi! **(a/n: kudos to anyone who realized it was Yugi!) **Yugi was there, dressed in skin tight black faded shorts, a cut off muscle shirt that revealed his belly, and leather boots. Yugi was also wearing numerous leather straps here and there. RA?! Was this really Yugi?! Just then Yugi went to knock on the door, Kelly opened it. Yugi said something and Kelly squealed with delight. She pulled Yugi inside the building and proceeded to pull him inside, what happened next you don't want to know but I can say that, Bakura saw what Yugi was doing and doubled over in laughter, then suddenly he realized, my clothes are in there too!! I don't want them to get Yugi-germs!! Bakura tried to get down the tree only to face to the same fate as his hikari had, falling smack dab on his back, painfully might I add.

"Oww…shite, stupid fricken mortal tree." Bakura hissed.

Bakura slowly got up, and used his little wonderful shadow magic to heal his bruised, purple and blue back. Bakura stood up and went inside "Sci-Fi City" inside he heard Tony whistling and howling, he also heard Kelly moaning and saying dirty curse words. Bakura walked towards the back and peered thru the door that the sounds were coming from. When Bakura came back out this was his expression: 0.0 O.o O.o

Bakura walked towards the laundry room and took his clothes which were still slightly soggy after all there weren't any washing machines or stuff, Tony had "washed" them by rinsing them in a sink and blowing it dry with a hairdryer and a fan. Bakura put on his half dry half soggy pants and slipped on his see through wet t-shirt and stomped outside, but not before grabbing every adult magazine there was on the shelf and stuffing it into a giant garbage bag he snatched also. It was freezing cold when Bakura got outside because one, there was wind, two, it was the beginning of February, and three, his clothes were wet and it was beginning to rain, not good.

Bakura hurried as fast as he could to get his beloved magazines and his sexy self home, which wasn't all that fast seeing that he had over 200 magazines in his garbage bag, that's when an idea came to him. I'll give Domino High a quick visit, he thought. Bakura trudged to the student lot and swiped a skateboard or four actually. He then used bicycle rope chains to tie his magazines down. Lastly he pushed the heavy magazines 4 blocks home, which took him about 30 minutes considering that he was very curious and wanted a sneak preview of all of them. Finally Bakura got home, by now Bakura would've won the wet t-shirt contest. He was so soaking wet. Plus he was starting to sneeze, achoo! Wait a minute, spirits don't get sick? Do they? Bakura thought to himself. Maybe I've been hanging with Ryou too long. Bakura untied his magazines and lugged them up the stairs, Bakura then shoved them in the guest room, and shut the door with a bang, finally he stole to Ryou's room and proceeded to pull out his cute little pajamas with little millennium items on them, phrases that said, RULE THE WORLD and KILL THE PHAROAH and STEAL ALL SEVEN ITEMS! On it, also they had little pictures of the dead pharaoh and Bakura as the pharaoh. They were so cute; Bakura then grabbed clean boxers, and dug out his bunny slippers, Mr. and Mrs. Fluffyitems. He had glued wooden replicas of the items to one bunny and various weapons to the other one. Bakura then went to the master bedroom shower, he turned on the tub to hot water and was about to strip and go in when he decided, I'll kill two birds with one stone! Bakura lugged the trash bag to the bathroom and set it beside the tub. Then Bakura finally took of his clothes and settled in. My beautiful fluffy hair! Bakura needed to wash it, oh well, maybe tomorrow; after all it's still kind of fluffy, right? Bakura settled down in the hot water and took out the first magazine, Jenna 'n' Brianna's Playhouse, **(a/n: I don't think there's such a thing) **He looked and looked until the water became cold, then he finally stepped out and dried himself off, he then proceeded to dress. Bakura heard his stomach rumble. Fine time, he thought, just when I was planning on how to kill Ryou for stealing Anzu. Grrr…hmm…list of ways to kill Ryou.

1. Drugs…as in poison!!

2. Knives

3. Guns

4. Slow torture

5. Raping Anzu…Heehee, then killing him

6. Choking Ryou

Now which one should I go with? Bakura began crossing them off one by one while he heated up Easy Mac 'n' Cheese, and got a Diet Coke from the fridge, screw that, he got a Jack Daniel's from the fridge. Bakura waited for the mac and cheese to heat up while he thought over each one. Drugs, no! Where would he get narcotics and stuff? Oh his gang, but that would be kinda stupid and obvious. Knives! My favorite!! But then too much evidence!! But then again I have an excuse to go on the Home Shopping Network. Nah. Guns, stupid pointless, period. Slow torture, more Marik, less me. Raping Anzu, that's just pointless because I want her and if I rape her then it would mess up, or I could hire an assassin to rape her then kill Ryou, either way it would be dumb. Choking, even stupider, how hard would it be to go get a rope around Ryou's neck without him noticing? Okay fine! I give up, thought Bakura as he took the Macaroni out of the microwave and crushed the paper and tossed it in the trash. Bakura proceeded to sloppily eat the Mac and Cheese. It was all over his face. Bakura ate and drank; they called Jack Daniel's strong alcohol? Man this was nothing compared to Egyptian lotus wine. Now that was darn strong. It was so strong that I think I'm still a little bit of drunk from it the last time I drank it 5000 years ago, thought Bakura.

**-Flashback-**

"Darn good." Said one thief as he took another swig of the pharaoh's wine.

Bakura had just returned that night, his load was expensive, it contained stolen wine made especially for the pharaoh, in his load was also gems and gold, stolen from the palace. The thieves praised Bakura and his master thievery. Bakura then stepped aside to reveal one final gem. It was a girl. A girl slave from the palace. One of the pharaoh's pleasure slaves. She was beautiful, she had deep dark brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was down and it flowed to her mid back. It whipped in the night wind of Egypt. She was wearing numerous pieces of hold jewelry and on her neck was a necklace like the Millennium Tauk only instead of the Eye of Horus, it was a scarab. She was wearing a beautiful white dress like those the priestess wears. It was pure white, with gold edging, only it was a two piece, the top was sleeveless and strapless, the part around her breast line was trimmed in gold thread. In the middle there was a small ruby gem. Her skirt was two layers. The bottom layer was white and had numerous sapphire, amethyst, and ruby designs on it, the top was a see thru layer of white mesh. Her head was covered with a piece of cloth, exposing some of her hair. It was there like a bridal top. It was white, underneath two pieces of her hair, one on each side, were braided together with gold bands. Her face had the tiniest bit of make up. She in all was the meaning for perfection, she was Seijuu. Every single thief in that room looked at Bakura with jealousy. She was beautiful. Then Bakura pulled a rope, the curtain to their hideout rose, it revealed more pleasure slaves like Seijuu.

"THEY ARE YOURS FOR THE NIGHT!" Bakura yelled.

Cheers were heard.

"Marik, as my trusted friend, I present to you, Shiori." Bakura pointed to a girl who looked almost like Seijuu. "Their twins."

Marik nodded.

That night was a night full of merry making. But what really happened was that half the group got laid and Bakura and Marik got so drunk that they were only seeing pitch black.

**-End Flashback-**

Good times! Good times, thought Bakura. That was when we had no worries, just getting our asses drunk off and all that good crap. Bakura sighed as he thought about his old days. He thought and he thought if those were the old days then why do I feel like I'm reliving them? Anzu, Marik, everyone, why? Why do I feel like I'm reliving everything? Isis reminds of Seijuu kind of. But then Anzu reminds me of Soika. But Soika wasn't mine, she was Marik's, but Marik doesn't give a damn about Anzu. So why is this so mixed up? I just can't place it all it's so confusing yet so vaguely familiar. Dammit! Why me, thought Bakura. Bakura slammed his fist on the old wooden table, he looked up at the clock, schools out, time to go visit Marik.

Ryou was walking home with Anzu at his side, his arm, his right arm was definitely broken, Anzu kept apologizing to him, and Ryou shrugged all these off saying that it wasn't her fault. Anzu helped Ryou carry his books even go as far as to change all her classes for Ryou. It worked; they were now snuggling together on Ryou's sofa. Seeing that Bakura wasn't home, it was perfect, uninterrupted, Anzu got up to make some hot chocolate or something, she returned with diet coke. Oh well, better then nothing.

"Ryou? Do you think that Bakura is really going to kill you?" Anzu asked.

"Nah, I dun think so Tia." Ryou smiled.

Anzu smiled at her new nickname.

"Still, you should spend the night at my house, just in case, after all it's what? Thursday? Plus tomorrow is the Teacher Conference so we don't have school." Anzu said.

"Okay then, but only until Bakura stops being homicidal." Ryou said.

Anzu snuggled closer to Ryou but soon realized, I have to help him pack!

Anzu and Ryou were now upstairs in Ryou's room packing his overnight bag. Ryou had put in clothes, his valuable computer work, and some other entertainment things. Pretty soon they were off to see the wizard! Nope, just kidding they were off to Anzu's house. It was raining again so Ryou was holding up the umbrella while Anzu struggled with the bag. It was pretty heavy.

"Augh, Ryou! What do you have in there?" Anzu asked.

"Some porn magazines, some porno films, and some porn pictures, and a porn model!" Ryou said.

Anzu stared wide eyed.

"Just kidding Tea, just clothes, CDs, and my psychology text book in there!" Ryou smiled.

Anzu sighed with relief. They continued walking towards the Mazaki residence, on the way many stops were made, for let's say, kissing, and let's keep it that way.

Meanwhile, Bakura was in front of the Ishtar residence.

Knock.

Isis came and opened the door.

"lo Ishizu." Said Bakura still referring to her Egyptian name.

"Hello Bakura, looking for Marik or Malik?" Isis asked.

"Both." Bakura said.

"Well they just got home! Come on in," Isis said then she yelled, "PHYSCOS!! BAKURA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

Marik and Malik tumbled down the stairs, bare chested. **(a/n: drooool…/has hearts in eyes) **

Bakura looked at them and raised his eyebrows.

Marik and Malik then stared at themselves.

"Oops, be right back." They both said.

Bakura heard sounds of, I WANT THAT ONE!! And YOU TAKE THAT! Soon after about 15 minutes they came back down.

"Hey, I mainly wanted to talk to Marik. But here's the flame destructor you asked for Malik, and the magazines you wanted." Bakura handed Malik a garbage bag.

Malik smirked and dashed upstairs.

"Marik?" Bakura sighed.

"Yea?" Marik replied

"You remember Shiori and Seijuu?" asked Bakura.

"Yea, those were good times." Marik sighed dreamily.

"And do you know how I've been chasing Anzu?"

"Yep."

"So why does Shiori remind me of Anzu, and Seijuu remind me of Isis?"

Marik gaped.

"ISIS?! NO ONE!! I REPEAT NO ONE!! WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT NYMPHO!!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY MARIK?!" Isis yelled.

"Heh heh, nothing sister, nothing at all." Marik replied.

"Now back to the point. Why? Shiori was yours, but Ryou is dating Anzu right now. And Seijuu? Could it be that I'm destined to fall in love with Isis? A tomb robber, Egypt's most wanted thief, falls in love with a priestess?"

"Could be."

"Then where does Anzu come in?"

"Hella, I dun even know."

"Maybe she's supposed to fall in love with you at the end."

"Nah, don't really like her romantically."

"Hmm…"

"This is confusing isn't it Kura?"

"Too."

Just then Isis walked into the room, she was stunning, or so Bakura thought. Otherwise she was just wearing what she normally wears. But to Bakura she looked amazing. Isis set some drinks on the table and walked back out.

"I think I'm in love…" Bakura mouthed.

Marik gaped wide eyed, how could anyone be in love with his prissy, I have PMS almost everyday sister? Bakura was just wide eyed, I'm on love, dreamy look. Ra! First Anzu now Isis? Bakura, something is wrong with you and I'm gonna get girls outta your life for once and all, thought Marik. All the girls are going down. Marik looked down to his millennium rod. Definitely.

Meanwhile Bakura was still in a dreamy hazy lazy daze. Have I gone nuts? I have haven't I, Marik? Tell me buddy, I'm in love with your pissed off, I have PMS everyday sister. Ra. This is really getting confusing…

**Authoress Notes:**

**Hey! Sorry this is late, you know, winter holidays and stuff. Anyways, Happy Late Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah. **

**Review Responses:**

**Eve-Of-Misery – Happy or tragic??!! /weighs options/ I still need more votes.**

**Yamiko Yakou – Is he dead? Yea I should change the genre shouldn't I? How do you add a third genre?**

**fatlazikat – O.o o.O **

**fatlazikat – Aww…maybe it should've been…now that u tell me!!! **

**DojomistressAmbyChan - /looks at your review/ ?.? heh heh…happy ending…naked bishies…drool…I might need help writing a lemon at the end…oh well…any volunteers? But I'm going to make two endings, a tragic one and a happy one. Just incase.. **


	8. Chapter 8

Apricot Roses

Chapter 8

By Larien

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu

Bakura sighed as he kept looking at Isis. Well Ishizu to him. I really like her don't I? Bakura had his heart in his throat, he really wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Ishizu? I l-l-l-lo" Bakura just couldn't say it.

Isis turned her head.

"I just wanted to say that I love your cookies." Bakura said quickly

Isis smiled.

"Glad you do."

Bakura sighed in relief.

"Hey, Marik?" Bakura turned to ask him, but he was gone. Sighing, Bakura went looking for Malik instead. He climbed towards the top of the stairs towards their room, he heard whispers inside.

_Italics Marik_

_**Bold italics Malik**_

**Bold Bakura's thoughts**

_I'm telling you Hikari, he's in love with your friggen sister!!_

_**WHAT?! In love with my, I have fricken PMS everyday and I'm soo pissed off sister?!**_

_That's what I'm telling you, Bakura is in love with Isis!_

_**B-b-b-b-but I don't wanna lose my bestest buddy!!!**_

_Shut it, we're gonna get rid of all his love till all he has is hatred for girls!_

_**We're gonna make him gay?! O.o**_

_NO! We're just gonna make him not love! _

**O.o Make me gay? How stupid can Malik be?**

_**Oh…I see, I think**_

_Why oh why did I have to get stuck with the stupid hikari?_

_**YOU?! Why did I have to get stuck with the psycho yami?! No…Yugi gets a cool pharaoh yami that protects him, Ryou gets a cool tomb robber yami that steals stuff for him, and what do I get?! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WITH STRESS MARKS!!!**_

**Sonic the Hedgehog with stress marks? O.o, but I do appreciate the compliment…**

_Grrr…._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But seriously do they think they can break my love life? Ha! No way no how**

With that Bakura left to go home and find his hikari. Or do something else…which ever appealed to him more. As he went out the door he could here hoots and whistles as Malik turned the pages of what Bakura had given him. Bakura smiled as he walked home in the pouring rain, again.

Dammit! Why was there so much rain, I don't want any fricked up pneumonia!! I'm a TOMB ROBBER!!! Bakura hugged his arms around himself as he walked home, the sky was dark, his stomach was growling, and he was all wet. Even worse, when he returned home, he found the door was locked.

"DAMN YOU RYOU!!!" Bakura yelled into the dark night, "DAMN IT!!!"

Meanwhile, Ryou was at Anzu's house, snuggling with her against the roaring fire.

"Thank you again, Apricot-chan for letting me stay here." Ryou said.

Anzu just sighed as she moved closer. Ryou blushed and wrapped both arms around her. Anzu yawned sleepily and closed her eyes. Just then Mrs. Mizaki walked in.

Ryou put his finger to his lips as Mrs. Mizaki saw her sleeping daughter relived that they weren't "doing" anything. Mrs. Mizaki walked out and back to her little crochet project. Ryou put his head on a pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Bakura was walking back towards the Ishtar residence; he had literally almost spent his night on soaking wet stairs with no over head. But he was sensible, at least enough to go back to the Ishtar residence. Sensible enough to see that he was being stupid by staying out in the cold while everyone else was warm at home and that his stupid hikari was cuddling with Anzu. Besides, another reason he was heading back was so he could see Isis, that was odd, usually he went to see Malik, or Marik, never Isis. But now, he just wanted to see that raven haired Egyptian beauty again, oh how he wanted to. He pictured him and Isis, running thru a field of flowers with two little kids behind them, one represented a tiny image of himself and the other was a miniature of Isis. Whoa, that wasn't like him, okay, stop it, control yourself Bakura. Bakura sighed as he walked on, he really was losing it wasn't he? He sloshed thru the mud and let the gooey dirt fill up his shoes, not that he cared, he was more used to sand but dirt, oh well, he looked up as raindrops pelted his face and dripped down his hair, the night was dark as the clouds swooped around and collided with each other, forming one big cloud, thunder cracked in the distance as flames danced around. Bakura smiled as darkness clouded the world, or rather Domino, he walked slowly towards the Ishtar's; hoping to enjoy the flames and the darkness that it was engulfed in, but instead halfway, he broke into a run, feeling the wind shipped on his face, the rain sliding down his body, and him just running free.

Finally Bakura reached the Ishtar residence; he knocked on the door and when he heard no reply he began pounding and ringing the bell, finally he heard impatient calls of, I'M COMING!!! RA DAMMIT!!! It was Malik, of course, he opened the door to find a soaked Bakura standing there with rain dripping down his face and his clothes soaked. Isis ran to the door and looked at Bakura then ushered him in, she forced him into a hot bath, which when he was taking off his clothes, Malik forced a few magazines under the door, Bakura smiled, he does know me, he slipped into the hot bath and read, read until his mind drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs Isis was getting worried, it had been over 45 minutes and he still wasn't done, the water was probably cold by now.

"DUMB AND DUMBER!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Isis yelled, putting her Vogue© Magazine down. Marik and Malik scurried down the stairs like a bunch of rats. Marik and Malik mock saluted Isis waiting for her orders, "Go check on Bakura, he's been in the bath for an hour, see if he's okay."

Marik and Malik stared at each other then ran back up the stairs towards the bathroom.

They unlocked the door with the Millennium Rod, Malik accusing Marik of "chipping it" which only was chipped about a chunk that was the size of a speck of dust off. When they got in, they found Bakura, or at lest a shadow outline of him still in the bath. Marik pushed Malik towards the curtain which Malik uncertainly tugged open a bit, inside, Bakura was naked and had dozed off.

"MOTHER OF RA!!! BAKURA FELL ASLEEP!!!!" Malik shouted.

That caused commotion; Isis came running up the stairs.

"What did you say?" she asked sharply.

The pair slunk away.

"Nothin'" Malik said as he pushed Isis out the door.

Then Malik poked Bakura. It went like so…

Poke…

PoKe…

PoKE

POKE

POKE!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Which finally caused Bakura to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" Bakura yelled, and then he saw the Egyptian standing above him and poking his fluffy hair, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FRICKEN EGYPTIAN!"

Malik backed away and hid behind his yami.

"You fell asleep you baka." Marik said.

Bakura yawned then realized he was still nude.

"Well??...GET THE HELL OUT!!" Bakura yelled.

The Egyptians scurried out as Bakura muttered curses at them.

Back downstairs Isis heard all the cursing and yelling. Everything's back to normal, she thought. At least she hoped it was.

Bakura dried himself then picked up all the magazines which promptly set by the sink.

"YO ISIS!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLEAN CLOTHES FOR ME?!" Bakura yelled from the top of the stairs, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slightly dripping.

Isis tossed him one of Malik's purple tanks and a pair of leather pants.

"Thanks a lot, now I look like a cross dressing Egyptian!"

At least it was something, one would have at least thought to say thank you, but Bakura? Nope, not a chance in hell. Isis sighed as she went back to her YM® Magazine. Bakura put on that "stupid bloody cross dresser" clothes and went down the stairs. He looked like Malik, except he had white hair, not blonde. Bakura walked and modeled in front of Isis. Isis nodded in approval; at least she doesn't think I look stupid. Heh heh, that reminds me of that stupid song, I am to sexy for my shirt…heh heh. I love that cuz I am too sexy for my shirt!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Well that did it, no more confounded Ra damned shirt for me! I'm just gonna take it all off!! Bakura slipped out of that damn shirt and threw on the side which happened to land upon Malik's head. Malik's eyes shot wide open and he just stared like this: O.O o.O O.o **(a/n: No YAOI here! Sorry!) **Marik came down to look at his open mouthed hikari then he saw Baku and just stared also…Bakura quickly went to slip on one of Malik's other shirts that didn't reveal his sexy abs, then slapped both Egyptians. Marik and Malik shook their heads and rubbed their cheeks, which now had big red hand prints on them courtesy of…Bakura. Bakura on the other hand was now snuggling as close as possible to Isis…

Well so much for our plan, yami, Malik thought.

Marik growled, stupid Isis, stupid Bakura, grr…hey wait! Maybe Bakura can be my brother now!! Woohoo!!

_New plan hikari_

_**What yami?**_

_Keep Isis and Baku together as long as possible so Baku can be our future brother!_

_**Wonderful!! Let's get started!**_

_Okay, so here's what you need to do…_

Ryou currently was fast asleep, after all it was 12 am in the morning, and everyone should be asleep, but Mr. and Mrs. Mizaki weren't.

**Bold Underline Mr. Mizaki**

_Italic Underline Mrs. Mizaki_

Ryou was shifting uncomfortably from a dream when he woke up with a start. He carefully pushed Anzu out of the way and got up to walk around a bit, he walked towards the Master bedroom where he heard voices, Ryou paused and listened.

_I know Anzu's really happy, but Eric! I don't really like having her date so early…_

**Early? It's not early, Leslie, she's already 17, a high school senior! Next year she'll be in college! **

_I know, but I don't want to let her go so early, even if that Bakura boy is really nice_

**Leslie, Anzu can make her own choices, she's always been a level headed girl, hopefully she'll choose the right path**

_Eric, what did you think about that Bakura boy?_

**You mean Ryou? He's very nice, level headed too, he knows responsibility, I did some research and found out that his father was Shen Bakura, my college classmate! **

_Oh! You mean that guy who used to always be in to archeology and history? He would always go and examine things in the school yard to determine how old they were! He was very smart, and kind too, if you hadn't come and stolen my heart I would've been married to him right now! He was downright handsome!_

**Speak for yourself, but yes, that was Shen, Ryou must be a lot like his father, you know, smart, handsome, quiet, but very caring and responsible. **

_Yes, that's true Rick, I hope so…hopefully Anzu has found the right man by choosing Ryou, after all Ryou is responsible, I mean look at how he was treating Anzu, buying her anything her heart desires, treating her with respect, taking everything slowly and safely, making sure that Anzu always has her opinion too!_

**See, Leslie? There's nothing to worry about, Ryou will take good care of our little Anzu, meanwhile let's see if I can arrange to invite Shen over for dinner sometime!**

_That's wonderful dear…_

Ryou didn't hear the rest of their conversation, they liked him? No one's parents had ever liked him before, true lots of girls liked him, but in the end they all shunned him out because of their parents opinions, Ryou's heart filled up with joy. Maybe, he finally had found the one! Maybe he had! Ryou let warmth overcome him as he hurried back and wanted to tell Anzu but then he glanced at the clock and saw it was 1:30am in the morning! He couldn't wake Anzu up! It was after all, Wednesday morning and they had classes later! Ryou sighed, I'll just have to tell her later, maybe during lunch or something, I can't let her parents find out I was eavesdropping, they might change their minds, but then Anzu would probably ask them so I guess I should wait until they tell her first.

The next morning, Anzu was the first to wake up, well besides her mother and father, she glanced at the clock and saw it was 7am, wow, that's early for me, she thought. Anzu quickly brushed her teeth and changed to a white tube top that didn't show any ab cleavage and a black above knee length skirt, then she slipped on her blue jean jacket and put on white platforms. Anzu then hurried down the stairs to wake Ryou. But, Ryou was already awake, in fact he was gone, where to? The guest room so he could change. Ryou at the moment was changing into a blue and white striped long sleeve t-shirt, baggy khaki jeans, a baseball cap which said Look at me and my bad self! And topped it off with a pair of old sneakers, sum it up, it said Punkin' Ryou. Hard to imagine, huh? Well anyways, Ryou had changed and was hopping down the stairs, to at a time, finally he reached the bottom and before he went any further, he rolled up his pant legs to look respectful. He sauntered in and slipped his baseball cap under the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Mizaki looked at him and nodded in approval.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Mizaki, fine day isn't it? Heard it's only going to be 70 degrees today, but that's the highest, tonight they said was going to be around mid 40s. Well, at least the air is crisp! Plus no more snow until next Wednesday!" Ryou greeted.

Mr. Mizaki nodded as they chatted off about stocks, which Ryou in particular thought quite boring. Anzu came sauntering in and Mr. Mizaki let Ryou talk to Anzu. The two in fact didn't talk, they chugged down their milk or orange juice, gobbled up a waffle and headed out each grabbing a blueberry muffin, Ryou couldn't particularly ride his bike so he roller skated to Domino High with Anzu. Anzu's bright pink roller skates glinted in the sunlight and reflected off Ryou's dark blue ones. They laughed as the rolled along and ate, Ryou was using his broken arm to eat and his good one to lug along his heavy school bag, life could seem perfect for both right? But can all that be ruined right when you thought the best would happen?

**Authoress Notes**

**Sorry I didn't update for soo long!! I'm really sorry…/bows humbly before reviewers/ as for your patience everyone is rewarded an Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura plushie! If you want take a Malik, Marik and Isis one too!! Not to mention free cookies!! **

**Okay now**

**Review Responses:**

**Yamiko Yakou – s'ok…I could read your review…glad you liked it!**

**Yamiko Yakou – couldn't resist…after all had to add some humor**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – somehow I always spell your name wrong…lol…Bakura is falling for Isis, can't you see? Hahaha…but anyways…no Marik is not going to go after Anzu…I think…**

**fatlazikat – Happy new year too! Okay…now…here we go…**

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in virtual matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not virtually be joined together in virtual matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace._

fatlazikat, will you take Tony to be your virtual wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?

"I will."

And Tony, will you take fatlazikat to be your virtual wedded wife? Will you_ love __her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?_

"I will."

Now for the vows...

"I, fatlazikat, take you, Tony, to be my virtual wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Tony, take you, fatlazikat, to be my virtual wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you virtual wife and virtual wife.

You may now kiss.

**_http : www . live wed . com / wedding . html_******

_For your marriage certificate…k? Pleasure doing vows with you! (just remove the spaces!)_

**Eve-of-Misery – thanks!**

**Faithful Reviewers:**

**Eve-Of-Misery**

**fatlazikat **

**Yamiko Yakou**

**DojomistressAmbyChan (I think…)**

**You all get a date with your favorite bishies!!! Just not Kaiba or Varon…grrr….heh heh**


	9. Chapter 9

Apricot Roses

Chapter 9

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis???

Can the world go wrong? I wouldn't think of it, thought Anzu. I just, maybe I should apologize to Yugi, I was kind of hard on him after all, yea, I really should, for Yami, Jou, and Honda's sake. After all we've all been friends for quite awhile, I'm graduating this year, this could be the last I see of him, but not Ryou, mom told me that she and dad liked Ryou a lot, as in, if he were ever my husband, they would be happy! That's a good thing, right? Anzu started scribbling notes down while thinking of her apology to Yugi.

_Yugi-_

_I'm really sorry that…_

Nah…to pitiful

_Dear Yugi…_

NO WAY!

_To Yugi:_

_Sorry that I shrugged you off like that, cuz I really like Ryou, so don't bother chasing me anymore, I've got a boyfriend and I'm perfectly happy, k? So go find your special girl and be happy! _

_-Anzu_

Much better, short sweet and to the point! Now she had to give it to Yugi, she spotted him in the corner, he was wearing a tight leather shirt that had a picture of snake on it, he also had drawn rather badly a deformed Summoned Skull on his upper left arm, his hair wasn't up and pointy, it was actually slicked back and it was slicked with grease? Completing the outfit was a pair of overly baggy blue jeans that sagged way down, plus they showed his boxers? No, correction briefs…weird. Anzu shook her head and buried her face in her arms, what have I done? She looked at Yugi again then glanced at the others to compare what they were wearing, Ryou of course, his cute punkin' outfit, Kaiba, his stupid trenchcoats, Yami, a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and the puzzle, Anzu noticed that Yugi wasn't wearing his puzzle…odd. Jou was wearing a white shirt, green jacket, and blue jeans; Honda was wearing a white hoodie, and khaki pants. Yugi was standing, out, way out…far out. In fact now that Anzu thought about it, literally everyone had been staring at Yugi this morning! Sucks to be him, she thought, but then she erased that thought and was thinking; what have I done? This is my entire fault; I've turned Yugi into a-a-a-a-a _man whore! _Anzu quickly turned back to her lesson. All thru out the lesson she pondered Yugi, why did I do this? Yugi deserves better, Anzu sighed, this wasn't the way I planned it. But still after class, Anzu slipped the note into Yugi's Locker #347. Later, after all her morning classes Anzu was still left pondering about Yugi, she didn't even notice the Ryou, with his broken arm, had carried lunch for the both of them over to the table.

"Hey Anzu, here's some lunch for us, I didn't know what you liked so I split it double." Ryou said. Anzu smiled gratefully and started eating, meanwhile…

Yugi opened up his locker to find the note that Anzu wrote. An idea formed into his mind as his smile became a smirk. This is a perfect opportunity, thought Yugi. It says on the note, in between the lines, written perfectly, she wants me. Or better yet, she wants me to go get her. Perfect, time to strike a move, Cobra. Yugi pulled up his jeans a bit and went to erase the Summoned Skull "tattoo" and off he went to the dollar store. Why the dollar store? Because they had awesome temporary tattoos! Yugi looked behind the counter and measured up the packs of big tattoos.

**Pack 1: **_1 striking crocodile, 1 intertwined snake with a rose, 2 freaky cockroaches _

**Pack 2: **_1 butterfly, 1 random twirly black thing, 1 crown of thorns, and 1 pack of alphabet letters_

**Pack 3: **_1 pack of alphabet letters, 1 pack of numbers, and 3 roses_

**Pack 4: **_1 pack of random assorted flowers, 1 cobra, 1 hawk_

**Pack 5: **_1 tiger, 1 eagle, and 1 peace sign_

Yugi was torn between pack 3, pack 1, pack 2, and pack 4. Pack 5 wasn't anything to his liking. He wanted pack 1 because of the intertwined snake with a rose, pack 2 because of the crown of thorns and that random twirly black symbol, pack 3 because of everything, and pack 4 because of the cobra. Otherwise, the butterfly, the crocodile, the freaky cockroaches, the random assorted flowers, and the hawk were useless to him. The butterfly was too girly, the crocodile wasn't him, the cockroaches were stupid and would freak Anzu out, the random assorted flowers were also to girly, and the hawk was plain stupid to him…Finally he decided upon a mega mix and match pack, which had all the ones he wanted and a bit more.

**Mega Mix and Match Pack : **_1 intertwined snake with rose, 5 random twirly black symbols, 3 Chinese symbols, 1 Hebrew symbol, 2 crowns of thorns, 1 pack of alphabet letters, 1 pack of numbers, 5 roses, 2 cobras, 3 hearts with arrows, and 1 flame of fire. _

Perfect, thought Yugi, even if it's going to put a big hold in my wallet, it's worth it. Yugi bought the mega pack for $35 and left. He hurried towards the Burger Palace where some high school students were eating lunch and dashed into the bathroom. He picked what else? The cobra and tattooed it on his arm, then he put the Chinese symbol for love above his ankle. Finally he tattooed a heart and the letters A N Z U on his arm. Perfect for now, Yugi thought as he waltzed back into school. Definitely. This was hot. Burning hot. As Yugi marched into the double doors of school and received many weird stares from students, especially Jou, when he saw Yugi. Yugi didn't care, he just waltzed all the way to the lunch room and scanned the place for Anzu. Finally Yugi spotted Anzu at a table in the corner with Ryou, Bakura, Isis, Malik, Marik, and Honda. Yugi silently walked over to Anzu and crept behind her, whereas only Honda, Bakura, Isis, and Marik could see him, but weirdly they didn't notice him. So Yugi crawled behind Anzu and snaked his arms around her waste and started nipping on her ear.

"AHH!!! PERVERT!" Anzu suddenly jumped up and yelled. Ryou shot up and looked around. Anzu twirled around and saw Yugi.

"Yugi? What are you doing, if you wanted to talk just say so." Anzu said calming down a bit.

"I'm just here about your note, Anzu." Yugi said.

"Well what about it?"

"You told me to go find the special woman."

"Yes??"

"That woman is you." Yugi said lowly.

"Yugi! We've been over this before. I don't like you as a boyfriend, only a friend okay? So stop it already! Why don't you go hit on Selina or someone else?"

"No…" Yugi replied as he edged closer between Anzu and Ryou.

"Get away Yugi! You are really annoying me now! Just stop it!" Anzu yelled.

The whole lunch room turned their heads, and faced Yugi.

"You heard her man! Stop it!" Some random person yelled.

Soon the whole lunchroom was in uproars for Yugi to stop it. Finally Yugi was left with no choice but to stop it, but not before he turned around and pulled up his sleeve to show his ANZU tattoo.

Later at home, Anzu was still contemplating why Yugi would have done something so demeaning and stupid. So Anzu went to Yugi's weblog and checked for some updates, she did find a few concerning her.

**Subject: **New Years, Anzu, and Ryou

**Mood: **Downhearted

**Song: **None Currently

_January 1st_

_It's new years already, I was hoping for a better year, but it got worse, I found out today that Anzu is in love with Ryou, why not me? I can't see how not. After all I'm much better than that jerk, and much cuter. How can she not like me, I love her! I've loved her since kindergarten! But who does she go with in the end? Ryou Bakura, some stupid freaky albino who has a demented Yami! That's just plain wrong, I wish that Anzu were mine, maybe I can change her heart before Valentines day and the masquerade!_

**Subject: **Playing Secret Admirer

**Mood: **Loved

**Music: **Ballababy

_January 7th_

_I'm convinced that I can make Anzu love me, after all, yesterday night, I went out and purchased a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant for her. This morning I saw her take it out of her locker and smile! I still have a chance! This is great news! I can still seduce her! Great! This is the best news in my life! So how do I plan on doing that? Easy, when you're in love with your best friend, that'll be a cinch!_

**Subject: **Rejection

**Mood: **Rejected

**Music: **Some Girl Moaning while This Guy is toying with her

_January 10th_

_I got rejected today, Anzu sent me this really long note in which in short said, I don't like you and I'll never fall in love with you! So now all she has left is Ryou. Stupid, after all I did, oh well, I don't care anymore, good bye Anzu! You bitch, you'll be sorry that you ever rejected Yugi Mouto the king of games!_

Anzu gasped in horror! He called me a bitch?! I can't believe him!

**Subject: **Deeper Rejection

**Mood: **Rejected

**Music: **None

_January 11th_

_I found out today that Anzu is going out with Albino…the wimpy one. It'll be much easier to take her away now! After all, he and his yami are separated, so he's even weaker than before! I doubt Bakura's old temper and beatings did anything to him, they probably just made him even more scared! Thank you Bakura, ha! Now Anzu will be mine…_

**Subject: **Rebellion

**Mood: **Rebellious

**Music: **Hardcore Rap

_January 17th_

_I've changed, to rebellious, I'm gone, I'm new, I'm old, I'm faded. Thanks to you, I've changed. Maybe for the worse, maybe for the better. Porno is good. _

OH MY GOSH!! What have I done to Yugi?! Anzu thought in horror. I really did something bad didn't I? Oh well, be that way!

Just then Anzu heard a knock on her door.

"Dear! You received some mail." Her mother called out.

Anzu opened the door to find a frilly pink envelope from Ryou's address. He had gone home today. But he sent something. Anzu opened it and took the card out. Outside were different people. Different careers. Outside it said:

_If I could be anything…_

Inside it said:

_I would be your valentine_

_Happy Valentines Anzu._

_Ashiteru  
_

_Will you go to the masquerade with me?_

_-Ryou_

Anzu sighed. Ryou was perfect, well she couldn't say perfect because no one was perfect, so let's just say that he was perfect for her. She quickly scribbled a reply on a sheet of paper and was about to send it but decided not. After all this was Ryou…it had to be well…of course, perfect.

**Authoress Notes**

**I am so bloody sorry that I didn't give this to you earlier but it's been really busy in middle school, especially with the FCAT's coming up in Florida. For those of you who don't know that, that's like end of the year exams for us, only their in March. This year though I have writing and science, not just math and reading so I have to put in extra practice. Well enough of my babbling. I just wanted to tell you guys that I've decided to put up two endings, a happy one and a tragic one. They'll be marked but I'll most likely put the tragic one up first. The tragic one, for your information is based on a true story. It's about a guy I knew while I was in the hospital. Somehow that story just keeps playing over and over again in my head. But yes, it's a true story, and I never knew his name. But still. Anyways on to the review responses. **

**Review Responses**

**Eve-Of-Misery – Thank you! You put me on your author alerts! Thankies! **

**LoneGothic – Thank you! Oh well now that the stories is in a C2 Community you can find it! After all there are only 90 C2s…Thank you for putting it there!**

**fatlazikat – No problem! It was my pleasure! **

**Meroki – Thank you, I will definitely think about a RyouAnzuMalik love triangle…and it's updated!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – Lol…yes Malik does have a nice chunk of tan doesn't he? It's updated! I agree it does need a fluff section…lol…you did notice that this is my first ever fluffy fic?**

**To Nour: Ha! You requested it…here it is…Chapter 9!!! Lol…talk to you later! **

**Those of you who don't know, my story is in the Albino's Kiss and Apricot's Scent C2 Community! Ooohhh…I've really gotten into James/Lily Harry Potter Fluffiness…does anyone know any good stories about them?? Thanks!**

** Does anyone want to beta read for me?! I would really appreciate it if anyone actually would...because I've been wanting a beta for a long time! Oh, and who wants a dip of Bakura/Isis in here too? If anyone ever wants to catch me online on AIM...the screen name is AznGangstaGirl77 or on MSN: hyperangelgirl529 (at) hotmail (.) com**

** Sayonara  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Apricot Roses

Chapter 10

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis?

Ryou was currently sitting on a hill in Domino Park, it was late afternoon and the sun would soon be setting, but he didn't care, he so much to think about. Am I being fair to Anzu? Making her let go of Yugi just for me? Is it really what she wants? I love her so much, I can't live without her.

**-Flashback- **

**Ryou's Journal **

**A couple of days ago, I was staring out at the deep valley near the edge of Domino, yes I drove all the way there, it seemed like everything was gone for me, I don't know if the girl I like, likes me back, I think I have no friends left, but then again I probably didn't have any, plus, the spirit is ignoring me again. I felt like it was over in my mind, it was done, the world had no more purpose for me. But suddenly, something, was it something I heard? A voice, sweet angelic, and beautiful, it made me go back, it kept my faith alive. After all these years, I've been searching for something I don't know, I think I've found it. It was right in front of me, it was love, it was Anzu, and she's shown me some things that I could never have known without her. **

**-End Flashback-**

But she's my world, she's my life, I live for her, she's my lifeline. I live because she lives and breathes, I live because of her, her dazzling blue eyes, her beautiful smile, her flowing brown hair, her beautiful self, her graceful poise, everything. I live because she makes me live, she pushes me to go on everyday, she pushes me even when I'm not with her, lately I've noticed that in my mind, when I look up at the sky, there are way more stars, but the stars that I notice always are brighter and bolder.

But if I let her go, I'll live, I hope so, I've come to love her so much, I wish…I wish that I'd never have to let her go, I wish never. Forever may seem like a long time, but not when I'm with Anzu. It seems so short. But because of her, lately I've been able to come through everything. The harsh words that Bakura throws at me sometimes when he gets drunk, the things other guys slash at me because I date Anzu, and not them. But then again, I would have to go through that, with or without Anzu. But still, I'm glad I found Anzu, my angel, angel of mine. I found someone who was always there when I lost myself, when I lost faith. She makes me wanna fly, makes me wanna dream, makes me wanna do everything.

But still, am I being fair, keeping everything of her to myself? Her graceful demeanor, her smiling face, the twinkle in her eyes. But she's the only one who motivates me, keeps my faith alive. And because she's here, I'm here. I sat thinking as the wind blew in my hair, the sun was now setting and it framed my face, I was alone.

I want to live, I thought. I'll live without Anzu, I thought. I couldn't help it, but a tear slid down my eye. Can I? I'll carry on without her. But then I can't give her anything, she's always given me strength and hope, but what can I give her? Insecurity? I want to giver her something more.

Tears were beginning to pour, I can do this, I thought. I can break it off. Yugi will give her so much more. I slowly stood up and wiped away the tears. I straightened my jacket and went to find Anzu. This is the moment, Ryou.

I found Anzu sitting on a bench near the entrance of the park. She was writing something. Ryou looked closer and saw that it was a card. He smiled a bit.

"Hey Anzu."

"Hi Ryou."

"I wanted to te-"

"Wait a minute, here." She gave me whatever she was writing.

From that moment I knew. I couldn't break it off, she was mine. Forever and for always. Mine.

Because you live, I live, I live

Later when Ryou was at home, he took this chance to open the card. It was actually in a baby blue envelope with Ryou printed on the outside. He carefully slid the card out and opened it.

_______-Ryou- _

_______Every time I think of you _

_______I get so happy _

_______You're my king _

_______You're my prince _

_______You're love above them all _

_______Those brown eyes _

_______The white hair _

_______Everyday with you _

_______I spend, I care _

_______For you more and more _

_______Yes I will go with you _

_______Love, _

_______Anzu xoxoxo _

Ryou couldn't help but jump up for joy, she's mine!

Meanwhile at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi Mouto was currently looking through his deck. Hmmm, he thought. Yami said that the Dark Magician is loyal to the pharaoh and will forever serve him…I wonder. That night Yugi delved into Yami's puzzle and searched around his soul room. Yami was sleeping outside for the night so Yugi didn't have to worry about Yami catching him. Yami's soulroom was neat and tidy, somehow always clean. The books were stacked neatly, the scrolls were placed in a row, and the sheets didn't have a wrinkle. Yugi looked thru the different titles trying to find a shadow magic book. He couldn't read Egyptian but after the adventure in the Memory World, he had learned a bit. Sphinxes and Pyramids, Building Your Tomb. No. All these titles were useless to Yugi! Finally as he was about to give up, he found a dusty book in the back, it was black and bound with leather. Yugi opened it and blew the dust off the pages.

_______Section 1 _

_______Finding Your Shadow Powers _

_____**Warning: Shadow Magic is not to be abused, and the book is not responsible for any damage either. **_

_____Shadow Incantation: **This incantation is to be used by the pharaoh only, to open place your hand over the golden Eye of Horus**_

Yugi gently placed his hand over the golden eye, suddenly his body warmed and a faint glow was emitted.

_____**Remove hand and read incantation. **_

Yugi moved his hand and the incantation appeared, it was written in hieroglyphics, but Yugi managed to say it all.

_____**Ancient spirits of Egypt, Ra, Osiris, and Anubis, we call on you, the magic of the world is coming, we need you, unfold the powers upon me, make me powerful, the time has come, evil must be destroyed. Wake up and give your powers to me! **_

Yugi felt a jolt in his body and he stumbled back. He felt something entering, fusing, he was hoping Yami didn't feel this. This was power.

_____**You have now gotten the powers of the shadows, use them wisely. For more incantations and spells turn the page. **_

Yugi turned the page.

_______Section 2 _

_______Controlling Your Shadow Powers _

_____**Controlling your shadow powers is something that takes long and hard practice. **_

_____**Materials: **_

_____**A Wide Open Space **_

_____**Something Soft **_

_____**Once you have a wide open space chant the following incantation: **_

_____**Fa Chu Hei Mo Shu! **_

_____**(Yes I know it's in Chinese! I don't know Arabic!) **_

_____**Then try getting your magic back to you. **_

Yugi took a deep breath and said the words, suddenly a purple orb was emitted from his hand, he aimed it at a group picture that was taken a few years ago then released. The magic destroyed the picture with a boom, and was still moving around the room. Yugi concentrated and tried to get the magic back to him, but failed. The orb was still floating around the room. Zooming, looking, seeking for it's next target. Finally, Yugi gave up and went to wake Yami, but not before hiding the book.

_____**Authoress Notes: **_

_____**Okay, so that was my first chap with happy/sad combinings. It will now go like this. For those who want it to lead to a happy ending read the first half until the "---" for those who want a tragic ending read the second half starting from the "---", I'm sorry this chap is short, the next will be long, more shadow magic and some preparations for the masquerade! Kudos to who can guess the song I'm using for the dance, hint: It's by Nora Jones and Adam Levy and is a remake of one of Elvis's songs…no more lyrics hence fanfictions new policy **_

_____**Review Responses: **_

_____**(I dunno which I replied to but here goes) **_

_____**LoneGothic – I know **_

_____**Shadow Seeker – I'm sorry you're offended but I did make it PG-13 so read my stuff up there! **_

_____**Bakura: I will F—king use any f—cking word that I f—cking want! F—king DAMMIT! **_

_____**Morockid34 - Thinking **_

_____**Meroki – Thank you! **_

_____**DojomistressAmbyChan – Thank you! **_

_____**animeaddict99 – thanks **_

_____**animeaddict99 – thanks! **_

_____**fatlazikat – thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Apricot Roses

Chapter 11

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis?

**

* * *

Happy Ending**

**

* * *

**  
Anzu pranced around her room trying to find what to wear for the Valentine's Day Masquerade; it was only four days away! She pulled out different dresses and tried to find one that was just right. She saw a dusty pink and magenta dress that seemed beautiful. **(If you want to see it go here: ****http/www****. prom-dresses. Com /order/ 9067. html), **it was nice, but a bit too dressy, after all she needed a mask to go with it. Anzu then looked through two more, one was short knee length red dress with a pink sash that she had bought, she remembered that it was called Poetic License or something like that. Another one was a violet color with a low cut back and a tie in the back, it was called High Gloss the tag said. Unsatisfied, Anzu sighed. The red one was okay but she didn't know what kind of mask to use, the purple one reminded her too much of Yugi, who she wanted to so badly be friends with again and still have Ryou. Finally she gave up, dialed Mai, and agreed to meet at the mall. So off Anzu went, purse in hand. When she got to the mall she went to the teen section and began looking at different dresses. One that she liked was black with a bit of blue on the side that laced up. It was strapless and the sales people said it was called Water Dance. Another one that Mai saw and liked was called Sweet Talking. It was light blue, and had a bit of a ruffle in the front and thing straps to hold it up. Very elegant, but Anzu didn't think it fit. Mai was taking out all the blue dresses for Anzu to look at so something could bring out her eyes, one called Crystal Ball was a turquoise and had a lace up back, another was called Heaven Sent and was strapless baby blue with a thin belt in the middle, yet another was called Swept Away and featured a blue top that layered over a white bottom. Finally Anzu spotted three that she liked. One was a light pink and had diamond trim on the top and in the middle, the top was corset like and the bottom kind of swept out, it was called Touched By An Angel, and Anzu agreed that it did seem sort of angelic. Another one that Anzu liked was called A Moment In Time, it was a mint color and had flowers adorning the top and the middle, also it had flowers lining the top like a corset, it was strapless and Anzu thought of a mask that she could use with it. The last one she liked was called Earth Angel, it had a floral pattern top and the back of the gown was also floral pattern, it was light pink and it came with a matching scarf, the strap went around her neck and it was made up of flowers. Anzu loved it, this was maybe it, she took it and browsed around others. She found nothing that interesting as the one she had in her hand, so Anzu lazily walked around as Mai bought every single black dress and purple dress in sight. Finally as Mai was finished, she and Anzu paid for their dresses. Anzu's beautiful dress cost about $75. Whoo, this is gonna put a big hold in my wallet, thought Anzu. Mai's purchases totaled about $1500, yet she just whipped out her credit card like it was nothing, Anzu wondered how Mai could not even care about expenses and yet keep buying all those things. After Mai had lugged her dresses back to her car and Anzu stored her things in her car, she and Mai headed towards the shoe section.

When Anzu and Mai went inside the shoe store, a bunch of attendants rushed around Mai and kept on asking her questions, all of which Mai waved off with her hand. Anzu spotted 3 pairs of shoes that she liked. One was black and it was backless, so it had 3 straps crisscrossing in the front, it was also high heeled. The next was white and had straps encircling her ankle and one strap across the front, this one was semi heeled. The last one was peachish pink and had heels and a very strappy ankle strap and straps around the front. Deciding which one would go best with her dress she chose the apricot one…actually the pink one, next and last was her mask. Bidding good bye to Mai as Mai went to the handbag store and Anzu went to the craft store she stepped in breathing the scent of glue…

The craft store was filled abuzz with high school students…Anzu quickly snatched a mask, some paint, and a couple of flowers. Unbeknownst to Anzu, Yugi was also shopping beside her in the next aisle, apparently he had gotten better and asked a girl to the dance…his tattoos were still there, but his ANZU one was gone, it was now replaced by a barely visible N…and something else…**(KoffNourKoff!) **That was it though, Anzu hardly realized the tri colored hair as she rushed off and paid. Afterwards at home Anzu took out the mask and began decorating it, first she painted it a nice peach color so it matched her dress, the paint was supposed to be paint that dried smooth, and made it feel silky. After awhile the paint dried and she glued on the flowers and added some ribbon on the sides, she punched holes and tied the ribbon at the end to wrap around her head, finally she took the last piece of ribbon and glued more flowers on it, then glued it to her head band…perfect she really did look like an angel, one thing was missing though, ah well, wings? Nah, wings weren't good, she liked it just the way they were.

Meanwhile Ryou was getting ready too, he had his tuxedo, but his mask was still a problem…ya see a phantom mask was outta the question probably and without that he couldn't think of anything else! Sad…so after 15 hours of walking around the whhhhhhhhhoooooooooollllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee huge mall 5 times, and walking around the park, and circling the neighborhood, he still went with the phantom mask…

Bakura was also making a mask, but it wasn't one of those corny white phantom masks, he had a mask that was black! It wasn't a white phantom mask, it was……a… BLACK PHANTOM MASK! Dun dun dun! He was planning on asking someone to the dance, he was…oh yes he was, but he didn't know who…let's play the guessing game. Bakura looked at his checklist…Anzu? Heck no! Mai, blonde Barbie, NO WAY! Isis…hmm…that gave him an idea…he picked up the cellophane that Ryou got him **(It's cellphone…) **and dialed the Ishtar's…411-246-8146…slowly, slowly…making sure he got every number right…slowly…finally! Ring…ring…damn ringers…ring…moo…ring…sqwak…ring…

_Hello, you have currently reached the Ishtar residence, Marik, Malik, Isis, and Odion are currently not here, so if you please leave your name, message, and phone number after the evil laugh, we'll send you to the shadow realm as soon as possible! Thank you and have a dark horrible miserable life…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…MALIK!_

**Errr…Konnichiwa Ishizu, this is…Bakura…at…umm…411-EVIL-CATS…I was wondering if you…er…would like to go to Domino High School's Dance with me…err…return the call…Arigatou…bye…**

Bakura almost hung up the phone, but at the last minute he whispered into it…

**Aishiteru kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru **

Silently…as he hung up…

_(Aishiteru kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru means I love you and I will always protect you) _

Praying the Isis would answer…

Later Bakura found out he had a message on his cellophane…

_You have 1 new message_

Yo Bakura, it's Malik if you didn't already know…Aishiteru kimi no kota waitsudemo mamoru! DUDE YOU ARE HELPLESS NOW! But anyways…Isis has currently passed out on the couch after hearing your message…she's ecstatic with glee…so I'm guessing that yea she's going with you to the prom thingy…just don't get all mushy again cuz these smelling salts are stinking up my living room!

Bakura smiled…at least Isis was going to the prom with him! Hahaha…he couldn't wait to see who Malik would bring to the mandatory every year prom…probably some chick he picked up at the bar…

**

* * *

So Much For My Happy Ending (Tragic Ending)**

**

* * *

**  
Yugi Mouto was silently plotting, praising himself on his wonderful shadow magic, not even Yami suspected anything, but then again he was too busy with Maddie, his new girlfriend. **(Animeaddict99, I put you in!) **All the better to do it silently in his own solitude darkness. Oh bliss it was to be alone and discover new depths within yourself…

Yugi looked at the new poem hanging upon his wall, he had wrote it a couple of days ago and decided it was his new motto/theme. Extraordinarily dark, he hung it up, glancing at it every so often.

_**I wanted you to be with me**_

_**For so long I don't even know by now**_

_**But now that I've given up on you**_

_**Defiantly you see me**_

_**Walking away I see the pain**_

_**You put me through**_

_**Lost in your game to change the same**_

_**Forever gone, forever you**_

_**There's something very wrong about this**_

_**I think you knew all along somehow**_

_**You'll only take me to change my mind**_

_**Lonely, broken, and defeated**_

_**So far away I see the truth**_

_**I see through you**_

_**Now that I know the way you play**_

_**I don't want to**_

**(Patience! I know it's by Evanesence) **

It was calming to Yugi, but he had different things to worry about right now, for instance, a certain Valentine's Day Dance, and how to make it a night that no one would forget…

Planning

Planning of course was a great need in all of Yugi's plans, luckily he had been born and gifted with excellent planning skills, those that could of out planned Maximillion Pegasus. Yugi just needed to add the final touches on his Witty Phantom outfit…then he would have stage one complete. Ahh, the success of revenge and how it would happen, so bittersweet in taste and thought. It would come together soon, it definitely would.

Yugi added the final touches to his Witty Phantom mask, making sure that the black outline on the purple mask was perfectly in place. He sewed the cape on the back of the tux and laid it out for this Friday night. Revenge was near. He would go with a whole new way of making Anzu his.

Parading around in his new black apparel, Yugi had brought quite a shock to his Grandfather…the fact that Yugi had now changed soo much was hitting everyone big time.

But time to practice more shadow magic for the big day…

_Shadow Powers_

_Chapter II_

_Simple Spells and Curses_

Contents:

Love Spells – Page 2

Relationship Curses – Page 4

Bad Luck – Page 6

Good Luck – Page 7

Wealth and Affairs Spells – Page 8

Wealth and Affairs Curses – Page 12

Cursing a formal affair – Page 15

Charming a formal affair – Page 17

_For Countercurses and such one must unlock Shadow Powers, Chapter III, Countercurses and Spellbreakers_

Relationship curses were one thing, Love spells were another. Yugi wanted both, he wanted Anzu to fall in love with him, and he wanted Anzu and Ryou's relationship to be cursed, so he was having a hard time debating which one to use. He would have to try both. For now he would just have to charm a formal affair…and say that he coordinated it all…that would score some brownie points…

Yugi turned to Page 17 and read up on the incantation for charming a formal affair.

_Charming a Formal Affair_

_Part I_

Note: Can only be charmed once…so use wisely

**Spells of ritual**

**Destiny's claim**

**Ra's almighty power**

**Obelisk's revenge**

**Osiris's grace**

**Bring forth all charm**

**Upon this place**

**One night I ask**

**One night please give**

**Charmed upon the lady I love**

**Please send me the power you possess**

**From above**

**(A/N: Sorry soo corny…)**

It sounded alright to Yugi…

But what should happen if he cursed it?

_Cursing a Formal Affair_

_Part I_

Note: Can only be cursed once

**Anubis Desire**

**Revenge brought forth**

**Curse these strangers with your might**

**Bring them misfortune to your plight!**

Simple enough too…

Soon enough Anzu…soon enough…

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **

**I know the past two chapters haven't been the best to you all…I'm deeply indebted to my loyal reviewers/readers…arigatou…(hands everyone plushies and cookies)…the next two chapters will be the prom…hopefully everyone will enjoy that a lot better! Just to make you people in the mood…I'm giving you a list of songs that I will use: **

**1. Expressing My Feelings –BoA**

**2. Share Your Heart (With Me) –BoA**

**3. Amazing Kiss –BoA**

**4. Love Me Tender –Nora Jones and Adam Levy**

**Okay? To all my readers I know your reading this…check your emails! Don't delete anything! I have a special invite for you in there…if you deleted it, here it is again:**

**I, Larien, invite you to become apart of Apricot Roses! You are invited to become an OC in the prom! All you need to do is tell me your name, describe your dress and mask, describe yourself, tell me who you wish your date to be, describe his tux and mask, and that's it! Everyone except for Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Malik, Yami, and Yugi are up for grabs! **

**Review Responses: **

**animeaddict99 – Thank you! (For the review and the reply to the invite) I read Girl Power…and reviewed it**

**Anzu-fan – Lol…yea, hahahaha, thank you!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – Thank you! I know…angst…but hopefully this one wasn't…**

**kaiba's run-away bride – Thank you!**

**strawberries and napkins – thank you! **

**SiriusIsthar – Thank you! Err…just a note to you, the authoress of What I Really Meant and me aren't the same person! The authoress of What I Really Meant is Idril..whereas I am Larien…just a small note! **


	12. Chapter 12

Apricot Roses

Chapter 12

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis?

**Happy Ending **

Prom night approached, it was a bit of a chilly night but it was nice, beautiful I might add a new sheet of snow had just fell, so it looked like a beautiful fairy tale. Anzu was wearing her Earth's Angel dress, and was just about to put on her mask when…

Ding Dong! 

She heard her parents open the door as they greeted Ryou and complimented on how handsome he looked, he must be handsome if my parents think so, thought Anzu. Anzu pinned back some of her hair and let the rest fall loose as she adjusted her mask and stuck her mother's flower barrette in her hair. Anzu leapt down the stairs and almost crashed into Ryou who was at the bottom had it not been for her dancers reflex that stopped her.

Anzu took a step back and looked Ryou from head to toe. He was handsome! He was wearing a black tuxedo that was hanging open, his shirt tail was slightly out, his hair was as messy as it usually was, and covering half of his face vertically was a white phantom mask. **(You know like the phantom from the Phantom Of The Opera) **he was handsome!

Ryou too was taking in the sights, the sights of Anzu heaven! She had on a silky peach dress that complimented her name, the strap that held the top up weaved around her neck, the strap was actually flowers, while the skirt, was too magnificent to describe, Anzu also made herself a wrap to keep warm, it was the same color as the dress and had soft fleece and velvet sewn around the edges, her mask was painted peach with different flowers on one side, while on the other side hung strands of ribbon and beads. It truly was Earths Angel.

Ryou blushed and handed Anzu a bouquet of flowers that he had picked up, they were red roses and didn't quite go with the dress but the gesture was nice. After Anzu's parents had snapped about two rolls of film of the couple and went thru the whole "my baby's all grown up and going on her first date" speech/rant, they let the two leave…Anzu was slightly red faced at how embarrassing her parents were…Ryou let it pass and escorted Anzu to his black Ford Mustang, where they drove off into the night towards Domino High School.

Bakura was also heading to pick up his date…on foot, unfortunately our dear tomb robber had no car, and had somehow unable to bribe one off the local dealerships, so he was now dragging his feet towards the Ishtar household. He was carrying his jacket under his arm, and currently his shirt tail was out and he had a red rose in his hands, his mask was placed perfectly and hid his face making him look so mysterious. He could see the Ishtar household and was fast approaching it. His hair was flying wildly in the wind…in fact, just for today, he had put it up in a pony tail, so it wasn't all over the place, just for Isis.

Bakura got to the Ishtar household and pressed the doorbell… Isis came and opened it…boy was she stunning! She was wearing a blue-green dress that complimented her eyes, it had a plunging v-neck and the two straps came close at her neck. The waistline hugged her curves perfectly, her mask was the same color and was decorated in a gold border…the millennium tauk rested between her collar bones as she smiled at Bakura. Bakura was nearly knocked off his feet at such beauty and perfection!

Malik came running to the door, his hair was disheveled and his shirt tail was out but then again everyone's was…at least every guy's was, behind him was his date, Idril trying to get him prepared for the ball, Idril was wearing a purple two piece dress, the top was strapless and pale purple, decorated with a velvet border, the bottem was a long ankle length dress that slightly swept the ground. She had her own mask on, which covered her eyes to the bridge of her nose…and was decorated purple with gold glitter.

Bakura handed the rose to Isis who gladly accepted, and took his arm, they both walked out hand in hand to the jeep where Bakura drove them off…behind them you could hear Malik choking back fake tears and saying:

"My lil sister is all grown up! Seems like yesterday she was hitting me with a frying pan!"

"That was yesterday you dolt!" Bakura called back…

At the Mouto household, Yami and Maddie were about to leave, Maddie had thick brown hair and was wearing a black strapless dress that had little gold ankhs bordering the bottom, the dress just about reached her ankles, on her face was dark gold colored mask with a slight Egyptian touch, it complimented Yami's Pharaoh outfit wonderfully, of course he himself was wearing a similar mask, only it had an Eye of Horus at the forehead. The two were just walking out the door when Yugi followed them…

Yugi was wearing a purplish Witty Phantom style outfit, with a black glittery mask, on his arm was his date, Nour! She was wearing a black knee length dress that hugged her curves, and a mask that matched Yugi's…

**(Just so you know, all the girls masks are covering their face and forehead all the way to their noses…the guys masks are mostly the vertical ones that covers half of their face, only Yugi's isn't, nor is Yami's, or Kaiba's) **

Everyone was now at the prom getting ready for a nice time, and hopefully a night to remember. Yugi was very happy with his new girlfriend, Nour, and she seemed very happy also. Maddie was walking arm in arm with Yami and giving him so "helpful" pointers on what to do, soon the first song struck up.

It was Expressed Feelings, by BoA, a famous Japanese singer…who was especially popular with all the girls.

It had a nice little pop beat to eat…it wasn't exactly slow dance material but it was nice. Most of the girls dragged their dates on to the dance floor and began swaying with the beat…especially Anzu. Years of dance helped her get used to any beat…and currently she and Ryou were Domino High's hottest couple…so most eyes were on her. Hips swaying and hands in the air, Ryou was trying his best to follow Anzu's lead…which was hard since Anzu was more complicated than he was…so far he looked like he was doing the Robot…Nour on the other hand was dancing very well with Yugi and was getting slightly annoyed that Ryou was messin' with her groove…

Ever since I met you my life's been filled with joy…like the song says, no more lonesome days, Anzu thought…out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Bakura kun coming in…she quickly stopped and tapped Ryou on the shoulder who turned his attention to the door…yep it was Kura kun…and on his arm was Isis! Anzu nearly fainted over in shock…behind them was Seto Kaiba and his date…Larien! **(Heh heh), **he was wearing a white tuxedo with a white half mask that covered his forehead and eyes, Larien was wearing a black dress with a blue side, mask was blue and glittery…suddenly…Domino's hottest couple was now Domino's oldest couple…bad news…well not really, it's just that fangirls were fuming about all their beloved bishies being gone…

Ryou nearly had a heart attack when he saw his yami step thru the doors…with Ishizu Ishtar. As if his dancing wasn't already bad enough, he just had to trip over someone's foot and go hair first in the punch bowl…and the fact that Nour wanted punch and it was now occupied by Ryou's fluffy hair, and that Nour's temper was getting hot, was not helping at all…otherwise Kohaku was trying to help Ryou get up and Anzu was frantically searching for paper towels, while the teacher on duty was looking for more punch…

Anzu saw her friend Dementia walking through the door with…Tony…the guy at "Sci-Fi City" she was wearing a hot pink top and a black dress, her mask was a white phantom vertical mask that covered the left half of her face, it looked beautiful matching her curly black hair…even if she was short…Tony was wearing a hot pink and black tux, and had the same mask as Dementia only the mask covered the right half of his face…so when put together the masks formed a whole face mask…

Kohaku Hikkido was a 17 year old senior, unlike the rest she would be graduating soon, but she still was a good friend to everyone, she was the head of the prom committee so naturally she was at the dance, she herself was wearing a dark blue traditional Chinese style dress, with a high collar and button/hooks from the shoulder to the side, there was a slit up to the upper thigh, and it had a silvery flower design…her mask was a dark blue one with a silver outlining around the eyes, the kanji for love was under the left eye in silver. Her date was Tamada Shiseki, he was one of the heart throbs, he was tall, about 6'4" compared to Kohaku who was 5'3", he had short brown hair, she had dirty blonde hair which was streaked blue for the dance, he was muscular, she was thin and beautiful. And the thing that made them unique was their contraction in eyes, his brown, hers green. Kohaku had a kanji tattoo of her name on her left ankle in dark blue and black ink…so overall they were your average perfect couple with the most wonderful relationship, Anzu secretly hoped to have a relationship as wonderful as Kohaku and Tamada's…

Tamada was now talking to Ryou who had gotten dry and given up dancing to this out of beat/tune song…Tamada had a black tux and a black bow tie with a blue undervest and a white dress shirt, he also had on thin black rimmed glasses and a black fedora. His mask was like Ryou's only it was black and had a white outline around his eye. They were now chatting while Anzu was dancing and talking with her friends…Mai and Kohaku…and Dementia

More people poured in, but tonights couples that Anzu recognized were only a few, Kohaku and Tamada, Bakura and Isis, Mai and Jou, Yugi and Nour, Yami and Maddie, Larien and Kaiba, Idril and Malik, Dementia and Tony, and herself and Ryou. She couldn't find Tristan or Serenity in the crowd…

The song was just about ending and that meant it was almost real party time, because the first song was always…well…just clean, unlike the ones that would come up later…pretty soon it would be Dedication time, every year people got up and dedicated songs to whomever they chose too…and then the DJ would play it…

Anzu's hair flipped wildly around as she grinded to the last few choruses of the song…everyone was dancing…but not Ryou…hmmm, speaking of which, where was he? Tamada was dancing so he couldn't be talking…where was that boy? Anzu pushed thru the crowds and found him by Selina…grade A biotch…what was she doing with HER sweetie? Ryou belonged to ANZU not Selina…Anzu felt rage penting up…and Ryou well he looked extremely uncomfortable looking at Selina and her next to nothing dress…which conviently was a strip of cloth covering her breasts, and a very short mini skirt, with a mask that just covered her eyes…how demeaning! Even more was hitting on someone else's boyfriend!

Grrr…here it came…

**SLAP! **

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ON RYOU! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Anzu yelled.

"Nani? Oh really Apricot chan? I thought he was free, at least that's what he told me…" Selina said as innocently as possible…

"No way…I've been trying to tell is that Kiyou is free…not me…" Ryou said…

Anzu sighed a bit…either way, at least I got to slap her.

Ryou pulled Anzu away from Selina and went back to dancing…thank Ra the song was almost over.

Bakura was doing a very good job of breakdancing to the song…the fact that he had been a gang member before helped it a bit…the whole spins and slides…Isis was cheering him on while he and Malik did their routine to a random rap song they had playing from a borrowed boombox…ignoring the real song completely…

Finally the song ended and Ryou had slipped away…to the DJ he was talking, and Anzu he was watching…dedication came upon him…he looked thru titles and picked one out under the same artist, BoA…what it was? Well Anzu would have to find out…

(Underlining will be the DJ/Announcer) 

And our first song of Dedication Night on Valentine's Day is…Share Your Heart (With Me) By BoA…it's dedicated to a very lucky lady named Anzu Mazaki, I'm sure you all know her! 

A stage light shown upon Anzu and there was a lot of clapping and guessing who dedicated it…half the people had their bets on Ryou, the other half had bets on her friends or someone else…

The Dedicator is our very own……Ryou Bakura! Give it up for him and his lady! And now to the song! 

-  


The song started up and Anzu wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck while he wrapped his around her waist…couples all around began doing the same, Anzu started swaying back and forth as did Ryou…it was a romantic dance indeed, slow dancing, swaying to the music, just Ryou and Anzu…besides the fact there were tons of other high schoolers, it seemed like Ryou and Anzu were alone, either that or they had the whole school charmed, including the principal…

Even the DJ had stopped for a moment to watch them…it was like magic…now just picture it…Anzu had her head resting on Ryou's chest and her arms around his neck, he had his arms around her waist and was swaying back and forth…imagine the background changing. Imagine it now as a garden, a beautiful rose garden, around them was a fresh blanket of snow, and there were no stars, just the moon, a crescent moon, the scent of roses fills the air, while the song is playing in the back.

Pretty ne? It's a nice mental image that you get…but in reality they were in the school gym, the back drop was the basketball court decorated with paper flowers, the music was the same, the mood the same, the positions the same, but the garden made it seem more magical…and there was no moon outside, nor stars, it was a night without stars…but it was beautiful all the same

Ryou took one hand off Anzu's waist and reached into his pocket, he fingered a little black velvet box, making sure it was still there, he also snapped it open and made sure a certain shiny thing was in the certain black velvet box…yep it was still there…good…

**(Nani? No he's not going to propose! Their 16 for the love of RA! It's something else) **

Anzu looked into Ryou's deep brown eyes, interlocking with her own shiny blue ones…and just stared…nothing else…just stared. It was truly…something else. Before it was laughter, before it was lust, before it was friendship, now…now…now it was love

Anzu glanced over at Yugi, he was seemingly having a good time with Nour…they were happy, that's what counts, he was happy again, back to sweet innocent little Yugi…turns out the whole porno hormonal thing was just a sign of rebellion as quoted by Yugi's therapist…Anzu hoped it was and it looked like it was, Yugi truly seemed happy. Ryou glanced over in his yami's direction…Bakura seemed happy with Isis, they were dancing, and he was telling her something making her blush…as long as Bakura was happy, thought Ryou, I guess I can be happy too…I hope I'm doing the right thing…

Was he? Oh yes he was, he was going to make the biggest commitment in his whole entire life in just a few moments and a few choruses…there were reasons why he had picked this song, there were deep reasons, reasons emotionally deep and physically deep…oh yes there were…Ryou couldn't deny them anymore…

**(It's PG-13 people! Let's keep it that way in PUBLIC!) **

Ryou slowly danced to the last few choruses…he really needed a drink before he did this…compose yourself! Ryou steadied himself and took a few breathes of air…okay…in just a few moments now…you can do this! Ryou reached in his pocket once again…and pulled out the velvet box.

"Anzu, I know that I haven't known you long…but I still want you to have this." Ryou opened the box, inside was turquoise diamond ring.

Anzu gasped.

"It's a promise ring…a promise of love…I can't promise that I'll marry you yet or anything that drastic, but I can promise you that I will love you." Ryou said softly.

Anzu took it and smiled…

"I can promise that I'll love you too." Anzu whispered back

**Tragic Ending **

Yugi donned his Whitty Phantom outfit, tonight he was going to be witty…witty and cunning as anyone would ever know, but first he had to play stalker…oh yes, he was going to stalk Anzu Mazaki, the target, otherwise known as, Codename: Apricot…Ryou's codename was: Albino, and his own codename was: Cobra…as one would already guess…

Yugi slipped on the mask and headed out the door, making sure that he didn't have anyone in his path, if he did all he did was use a small amount of shadow magic to leave them stunned for hours, and that included two innocent squirrels, a leaf, and a random little kid…poor kid…poor squirrels, poor leaf…yep real poor alright…

Yugi headed towards the other end of the neighborhood where Anzu lived…it was quiet…wonderful…

Yugi climbed up the treetop towards Anzu's bedroom window…they used to hang out here all the time…until everyone found _love_…such a hated word in Yugi's vocabulary…oh how he despised it…it tore apart everything he loved, one day…one day he would show them! Yugi slid through the window and realized Anzu was in the bathroom, he quickly opened the spell book and read the incantation to himself one last time…

_Aphrodite, Venus, Ra… _

_I call upon thyne name _

_Bless me with all the powers _

_To cure thyne love in vain _

_Tonight she will be mine! _

_First girl I see tonight, _

_First one to see me _

_I cast upon thee _

_The love spell I speak _

_And she shall forever be mine! _

Anzu walked in and Yugi crept behind her, he stuck his hand over her mouth before she could utter a word…then he did it, he uttered a literally unbreakable love spell…by calling forth all the Goddesses and Gods of love and power…he did it…and first one Anzu saw that night…was him. It had been done, and it could not be broken…at least that's what Yugi thought…

Anzu was like a mind puppet…doing everything to Yugi's whim and will…it was rather disgusting to see one tortured like that, but it was all Yugi wanted…it was revenge, for so much pain and hurt, it was finally revenge, tonight he would make Ryou pay and hurt…

Anzu linked arms with Yugi and wandered down the stairs…

"Hello Yugi! We didn't even hear you come in!" Mrs. Mazaki said.

"I came in through the tree house, Anzu and I agreed to meet there." Yugi replied casually.

"Oh, I see…"

"Well we shall get going now Mrs. Mazaki, I'll bring her home by 11pm latest…hopefully." Yugi said trying to sound pleasant.

"Well, okay then, have a nice time." Mrs. Mazaki said unsurely.

Yugi smiled and went out the door with Anzu, perfect…As long as she wears the crystal pendant and as long as I remember to chant this, she will be mine, thought Yugi.

They headed down the street and into the night, towards Domino High School.

Yugi walked thru the doors, everyone surprised that Anzu was on his arm…oh how little they knew of his actual plans and everything how little they knew. Pretty soon after he was done with his fun he would curse Anzu and Ryou's relationship…

The first song started up…

Yugi used his telepathic link to Anzu to tell her what to do, so far she was acting like a perfect puppet…but the real Anzu was trying to break free. She was struggling inside a cageless prison…it was horrible. Almost as if being through the whole Battle City ordeal again. Yugi made Anzu stand up and dance with him, he made her wrap her arms around his neck, and most of all he made Ryou suffer. Ryou was suffering, he had to watch his beloved Anzu dance with Yugi, it seemed as though Anzu was having the time of her life, dancing the night away with Yugi, while Ryou…he was just watching, miserably…first he had turned up on the Mazaki doorstep with flowers for Anzu, but Mrs. Mazaki said that Anzu had already left with Yugi, therefore forcing Ryou to walk to the dance without a date…and when he got there he had to watch Anzu dance with Yugi…

Yugi smiled devilishly, he enjoyed the look of pain on Ryou's eyes, even more, he enjoyed the fact that he had caused it, heh heh, Anzu was all his, maybe I can even get that slut Selina to be mine too…soon I'll have a whole harem of women all manipulated to my needs! I don't know why I didn't discover my shadow magic before, it's all so useful! No wonder Marik found this so intriguing before…such power, I will have it all soon…to drain it from Ryou little by little, drain it in unsuspecting ways…

Yugi turned his attention back to the dance…grind against me my pretty, Yugi thought. Anzu did as told, doing it more seductively by the moment…it made Yugi horny…**(AN: Bastard)**…dance for me…dance like you've never danced before! Anzu danced, obeying his every command.

**_Stop it Yugi! Let me go! I don't wanna do this! _**

****

**_It's no use my pet…you will obey me…you will watch Ryou suffer because of you! _**

****

**_No! Please don't…Yugi…listen to me! _**

****

Yugi didn't respond, he just kept dancing…dancing the night away.

Suffer Ryou…and I shall enjoy it…watch Anzu dance with me, watch her love me, watch yourself alone…watch me be happy, watch you suffer…enjoy it while you can…

Yugi continued dancing and eyeing Ryou…people were watching him grind with Anzu…hardly anyone noticed Ryou off in the corner drinking spiked punch…that had been spiked by Malik…and Idril…Ryou looked so lost and alone, downing cup after cup of spiked punch…watching his love go down the drain…

Valentine's Day my ass…more like Taking Fucking Everything Away From Me Day…thought Ryou, we were supposed to come together, she damn ditches me for that fucking bastard, Yugi…love is a pitiful thing…I don't need it…and with that Ryou broke down…it was raining outside and so that's where Ryou went, outside into the crashing thunder, watching it strike across the sky while everyone else was inside having a good time…fuck it all, he thought…damn fuck it all!

Yugi mentally growled as he watched Ryou go outside, then he saw Anzu growl…Ra dammit, I forgot the stupid telepathic connection thingy…I'll have to put it on permanent for awhile while I go and "comfort" Ryou. Yugi sent a permanent voice command to Anzu to continue dancing, while he went outside, he found Ryou sitting on a bench under the old willow tree. Yugi sat beside Ryou.

"Hello Ryou."

"Fuck off…" Ryou growled.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about Anzu choosing me, she just came over today and well she just jumped me…it was all kinda sudden and she wouldn't stop crying until I agreed to be her date…" Yugi said trying to sound convincing…

"Yea right…" Ryou whispered.

"I'm sure!"

Ryou wasn't so sure but tried to believe it anyway…he would have to find out more about this later.

"Fine…I'll be okay, go back and dance, I just wanna think for awhile…" Ryou said.

Yugi nodded and left…perfect…just wonderful!

**_Yugi! Why did you have to tell Ryou that? Let me out of here! _**

****

**_Patience my pet…all in time…I may let you free, depends on how well you "behave" for me. _**

****

**_YUGI! I WANT OUT! LET ME GO! PLEASE! _**

****

**_No…now get back to obeying my commands! _**

****

**_Yugi… _**

Have fun while you can Ryou because soon you won't be here…soon Ryou…I will take everything from you just as you did to me…fuck! Why does my shoe have pink neon paint on it?

The first song of the night ended…leaving a happy Yugi, a miserable Anzu, and a depressed suspicious Ryou…

The second song soon started up…it was a slower more couples song…rather than the wavy grind song before…Yugi struck this as perfect opportunity and waved Selina over…oh Selina…you will be a wonderful puppet in my masterminded plan!

Selina went outside to get Ryou to dance, Ryou reluctantly accepted seeing that there was nothing better to do…

Selina squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck and forced him to hold on to her waist…dangerously close to her butt…Ryou found himself very uncomfortable in this way…touching a girl on her butt was something that Ryou didn't want to do until marriage…

But still Ryou longed for Anzu and felt hurt looking at her dancing with Yugi slowly like that…

Yugi was enjoying every minute of torture he brought upon Anzu and Ryou…

**_Yugi! I'm begging you…let me go! _**

****

**_Not likely my pet…I begged you to love me…did that happen? I don't think so… _**

****

**_Yugi! Love can't be forced…I'm sorry! _**

****

**_Oh…yes love can be forced and so you will be forced to love me! _**

****

**_Yugi…please…I'm begging you… _**

****

Anzu faded out once again, slowly losing hope that Yugi would release her…quite right, at this moment Yugi had no intention of letting her go…not one bit of intention…his intention was revenge, a slow painful torturous revenge…one that would scar memories for a life time…and he knew how to extract it…

Ryou sighed as Selina shimmied and shook…totally dancing the wrong thing to this song…had it been Anzu she would have moved and flowed with grace and posture…Selina had no idea what was going on…not one single idea, Ryou glanced and thought he saw Anzu give a look of struggle and pain…nah…probably just his imagination…there it was again! This time he knew he saw it! It was like Marik and Malik and Battle City all over again, only this time it was Anzu and totally the opposite, bad Anzu was in control and the real Anzu was struggling to break free, but who was she being controlled by? One possible answer: Yugi Mouto. Ryou needed to find someone and fast! He broke thru Selina's grasp and looked around for Bakura, Yami, Malik, and Isis. He spotted them in the corner chatting casually.

"Malik! Isis! Bakura! Yami! Yugi has Anzu…under some sort of control! I can feel some kind of dark aura from them! But I have no idea what it is!" Ryou gasped.

"Woah…slow down Ryou, you're saying that little Yugi has done something to Anzu? I'm not believing this, little Yugi couldn't harm a fly!" Malik said while Yami agreed.

"Just c'mon! I sense something! Believe me!" Ryou begged.

"I have sensed a mystical disturbance in the millennium items lately, maybe this is true." Isis stated.

"I'm with my hikari." Bakura replied.

Malik and Yami gave in and went to see what Yugi was doing. He looked perfectly normal dancing with Anzu…

"Yami, can you go into his soulroom? I know something's wrong!" Ryou pratically shouted.

Yami nodded and disappeared. A moment later he came back out pale…

"You're right, his soulroom is filled with dark shadow magic, it's almost like Zork all over again…" Yami paled saying this…

Everyone paled except Bakura…

"The millennium tauk senses something wrong with Anzu and a powerful aura emitting from Yugi, it has great power…" Isis said.

"How do we stop it?" Malik asked.

"This time it is up to Ryou to save Anzu, for Anzu is the true love of him, so it can only be happened by him…he must help Anzu break free from Yugi's control…and all of you must watch out for he shall try to drain us of our millennium powers soon…" Isis whispered.

Everyone gasped in horror…

"No way…" Malik said softly.

"Yes little brother, if all does not go well you shall all be dead in time…"

The words echoed in Ryou's head as he sat down by Isis and discussed the whole ordeal over… 'If all does no go well you shall all be dead in time' …that meant that Ryou would have to think of something and fast! At least no one else noticed a change…not even Jou or Tristan…good, he needed to do this alone 

How though? He had no idea how to save the world…Yami probably did but he didn't…argh! Why was this all so frustrating? Ryou fingered the box in his pocket…

Ryou thought of things and eventually came up with a rusty plan, which he told to everyone else…they agreed and started to plan… 

Wait for me Anzu…I'll save you in time…wait for me…

**Authoress Notes: **

**Prom night part one is done! Hey that rhymes! It's looong! Hope you liked it! I expect to get at least 5 reviews for this! Anyways due to Fanfictions new lyric rule or old lyric rule I will have to delete all the lyrics, I'm very sorry but the songs in this chapter were Expressing My Feelings, and Share Your Heart With Me…all by BoA, so if you want to look it up be my guest, if you want the original chapter, feel free to email me, the address is in the profile. Lol…kk anyways I got 2 for the last chapter: **

**Review Responses: **

**animeaddict99 – Thank you! Yes you're in here! **

**Nour aka Morockid34 – You're in here! And you can talk again! (insert huge cheesy smile from authoress here) (does little happy dance while sporting huge cheesy grin) Lalalalala! **

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Apricot Roses

Chapter 13

By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis

**Warnings: **Fluff…heh heh…language…

**Happy Ending**

The last song ended softly as Anzu let go of Ryou and stood back up straightly…Anzu blushed as she looked at Ryou who was also blushing…the next song was…well…the DJ hadn't said yet but it did look like that someone was dedicating…or rather someones…for there were two people up there…and it didn't seem like a couple unless…Yugi was gay…but that couldn't happen for Yugi was seen earlier with Nour…

Ladies and Gents! Listen up! Oddly enough we have…two handsome young fellas wanting to dedicate the same song to their sweet hearts for Valentine's Day! 

Two males came into the light…Yugi and Malik, they were somewhat scowling yet blushing at the same time…scowling probably because of having to share their song…

Anyways! This song is…Amazing Kiss by BoA! Again…and these two young germs I mean gents have this to say to their girlfriends…

The DJ shuffled around for something then came up with a piece of paper…

Idril and Nour…you two are the best kissers in the world…and we just wanna say that you will always have an amazing kiss…

At this Malik and Yugi turned a deep crimson…as Nour and Idril glomped their bishies…Anzu smiled…seeing Yugi happy again made her more than glad…the song started up as the DJ slipped the record in…

This was a pop song…not much to dance too, but you could still bop to it…slightly…I guess, Anzu danced to the music…across from Ryou, he was doing so much better now, it didn't look like he was doing the robot anymore…he was loosening up and gradually feeling the beat…_you're actually dancing Ryou-kun_, thought Anzu. She couldn't take her eyes off him, it was as if he had some air to him that made her mesmerized…he had…grace, that didn't show normally but right now…it was there…somehow it was there…and Anzu knew it…he had it…some magical force that only a few dancers possessed…and he was one of them…though he didn't know it…people were staring, why? Because Anzu, Dancing Queen maybe had met her match…would she give up her title for the boy she loved?

Thoughts welled up in Anzu's mind as she went over to the refreshments table for some punch…

**-Flashback-**

Anzu threw her jacket over at the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and got up onto the DDR platform…her challenger Johnny Steps was on the other platform…after not seeing him for a long time Johnny had mysteriously shown up again and challenged Anzu to a rematch…Anzu moved her foot around to get the song she wanted…_Bumblebee _by **Smile DK**…it was the first song she had mastered and it would be the song that she would beat the so called "Dancing King" with…again…the opening lines of the song struck…

Anzu positioned her feet on the opening arrows as Johnny reluctantly positioned his as his screen chose the same song…feet down…ready to go…and let's get it started!

Anzu's feet flowed around the DDR arrows…it was like walking…only it was dancing in reality, but in truth to Anzu she felt more comfortable dancing everywhere than walking! She didn't need to look at the arrows even though they were positioned at advanced…she knew them by heart…and if she forgot…pray that her feet would guide her…Johnny Steps had another devious plan forming in mind…_I need to cheat to get out of this…but how can I make it less than obvious to everyone that I'm cheating?_

Anzu twirled around her feet still hitting the right arrows…her eyes were closed…feeling the beat of the music…she couldn't see Step's devious smirk…

Down below the platforms Yami was watching her with amazement…she truly was born to be a dancer…Yami was determined to help her reach her dream of going to Julliard…she was born to be there…she looked like an angel…there were different colored neon lights flashing down on her…changing every moment…it made it look…like magic…

Meanwhile Johnny Steps got an idea from Anzu's three hundred and sixty degree spin…he would trip her…only doing it break dance style…so Johnny prepared…at the right moment…he crouched down and stuck his leg out while hitting the arrows with his hands…he did a little spin…his leg tripping everything in sight, including Anzu!

The audience gasped while Johnny sneered, "Oops…" Yami looked on in horror as Anzu lost her balance…quickly…Anzu got up…pressing the needed arrows with her hands instead as she got up…Yami looked relieved as he let go of her jacket which he had almost succeeded in tearing apart with his bare hands when Anzu tripped…now Anzu was back and dancing like no tomorrow…only Johnny wasn't doing so good…he kept getting different shouts of **BOO! **And **YOU STINK! **From the arrows he was pressing…he was sweating trying to make it up…

Then Johnny grabbed the ledge of a handle and used his other arm to jab Anzu in the ribs…Anzu gasped and keeled over…clutching her ribs…missing a few arrows…but that wasn't important…more important was that Johnny keeled her in the ribs and she was in pain…this time everyone saw that…and they were angry but they wanted to see the rematch of the year…Anzu recovered quickly and soon was dancing again even as some pain shot up and down in her ribs…that hurt! What had Johnny been wearing…Anzu looked over…he was wearing metal arm chokers…with spikes…no wonder…it might not be a surprise if Anzu was bleeding…still she danced…

The song was halfway done and so far Anzu was in the lead…she was BURNING HOT while Johnny was close to losing…still he managed to stay in the beat…barely, but all eyes were on Anzu…so Johnny decided to take it all off! First he threw off his leather bound necklace…which some eager fan girl caught and fainted…next he threw off a Musician King necklace…which some guy caught and was ecstatic…

Next Johnny took off one of his leather wristbands…it was tight…so he had some trouble getting it off, causing him to lose some arrows…but he threw that too and some stupid fan girl caught it and fainted…again. He was planning on keeping his spiked metal armband…for some other "fun" when he had the time…but now was the time to take the most important thing off…he slowly unbuttoned his silk red shirt…choruses of "It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Clothes" were heard…

Then he did…he threw it…and when he threw it…everyone saw his maliciously ugly chest…man! This man did not dance…I mean where were the abs! All everyone saw was a huge mop of chest hair…and when Johnny took off his belt…**(Baka Pervert…)** all they saw was a huge protruding belly…man did he exercise! Cuz it sure didn't look like he did! Geez…the sight made Yami want to puke…

Finally the song was nearing the end and Johnny didn't even try to up his score…they all knew who the obvious winner was as Johnny tried to button up his pants and hide the fact that he wore a…corset?

**-Pause Flashback-**

Anzu gave a slight laugh remembering that…she slowly sat down at a table and watched as girls flocked around Ryou…well…once you're a guy and you're actually a good dancer that's what it was like…Anzu turned back down onto memory lane and away from reality…

**-Resume Flashback-**

It was near the end…and Johnny was a complete failure as he stepped off the DDR machine and acknowledged defeat…he extended his hand for a shake but Anzu politely refused…ignoring the wincing pain in her ribs…but Johnny refused to let his rival off without a little revenge…he forced hugged her…again jabbing that metal spiked armband into her side…

When he let go there was visible bleeding…where was Yami? Was he in the bathroom? Had he gone to play other games? Had he just left? Maybe he was outside waiting? Anzu didn't know…she winced and grabbed her stomach…and keeled over…this time the audience did see it…and they were…mad! They formed an angry mob and chased away Johnny Steps, leaving Anzu alone…in the arcade…she collapsed by the DDR machine…Johnny had done something else to her…she could feel it…but still she needed to take her mind of it…be strong! Anzu slowly got up and started to hobble towards the DDR machine…she needed to dance…keep her mind off it! Unbeknownst to her someone from the audience was watching her with intent…that some one was…

Ryou Bakura…_she loves dancing that much…she goes through that much pain for it…and look she doesn't even notice there's a knife wound in her side and she's bleeding profusely? I have to help her…_with that he went in and as Anzu collapsed he gently kissed her forehead…

**-End Flashback-**

That's all Anzu remembered…she never got to see who kissed her…never…because she had zoned out…and the next thing she knew she was in the hospital where Yugi and Yami were watching her wake up then Yami apologized profusely…that's all she remembered…

Ryou looked sadly at Anzu…he wanted to dance with her…instead she kept dancing to songs he couldn't dance to or she would just sit out…Ryou's brown eyes gazed at her longingly…if only she knew…how much I cared…how much I really love her…she would dance with me…but then again…who knows if she would really…does she really love me?

**(/bangs head/ OF COURSE SHE DOES YOU IDIOT/whacks clueless Ryou/)**

Anzu…Mazaki…Anzu…Bakura…has a nice ring to it…Anzu Mouto…doesn't work…Anzu Ishtar…no way…Anzu Wheeler…please no…Anzu Taylor…kami kill me now…Anzu Raptor…please just kill me…Anzu Underwood…nani? Anzu…Anzu…Anzu…

Your kiss is amazing…even though we've never gotten that intimate Anzu…I wish we could though…damn teenage hormones…control Ryou! But you have a nice body…like British girls…you know with their nice hourglass figures…you got one of those…and you know a little secret? I like undressing you mentally…heh heh…if it only could be physically too! Damn it Ryou! CONTROL! I can imagine it if I said it to her…yea…me getting whacked doesn't feel as good as me getting screwed…damn it Ryou, there you go again! I need punch…Ryou walked over to the punch and got a cup…tjem je sat down by Anzu and smiled…

"Hi Anzu…how come you're not dancing?" Ryou asked…

"Oh…I'm kinda tired…I'll just sit this one out…" She replied.

Ryou looked at Anzu with concern…she never ever was too tired for dancing…not even when Johnny Steps stabbed her…never…what was wrong with her now?

Behind the crowd watching Ryou and Anzu was a girl…not that tall…same height as Anzu…but blonde hair…long blonde waist length hair…brown eyes…and a smile…not a concerned smile, an evil smile…like 'I'm gonna eat your guts' smile…it was Selina…oh yes…Selina was back in the house…this time with a new plan…_that bitch will pay for slapping me, Selina Tokasha…soon to be Selina Bakura…_that bitch Anzu didn't deserve Ryou…that's what Selina thought…oh no…Ryou deserved better…and who better than me? I'm gonna show her who's boss..and in the process make Ryou mine!

Selina looked over her outfit again…it wasn't an outfit to normal people…it was two strips of cloth literally…the top was a cut-off halter type shirt only strapless…it was very short…**(Warning…a bit of pervertedness and descriptive clothing issues…aka how short her halter is and what she's wearing…which isn't much…so this is kinda rated M here…no NC-17 tho…)**…Selina's halter type shirt was cut up to her breasts…revealing them…a lot…if she bent over guys could have full view! Her skirt…okay…extremely short! It covered her butt and not a bit more…and it was slit on the side…bad bad…yea…the problem was that the whole world had a better view than they wanted…a view of her hot pink thong…okay…that the world didn't need to see…on her face was a Cat Woman style mask…and in her hand was a silver .44 automatic pistol…it was fake though…just to scare Anzu a bit…

Selina sauntered over to where Ryou was sitting and behind began to rub his shoulders and give him a massage…she felt him tense up at first then began to relax…he softly moaned…Selina took this as a good sign…she used one hand to pop a Big Red into her mouth and slowly began chewing…when she felt her mouth burn she stooped and closed her eyes…then exhaled on Ryou's neck and trailed it with butterfly kisses…when she opened her eyes…huzzah! It wasn't Ryou! It was…Kyo! School Nerd…kinda cute…but definitely school nerd! Selina…popular girl…was kissing Kyo! Hell no way was this happening! Selina screamed and ran away…dropping her fake .44 magnum in the process…and her two strips caught onto nails in the doorway…so she actually streaked the whole world and whoever was watching outside…

Awhile later you could hear sirens outside the school and crowds of people gathering…

"Selina Tokasha, you are under arrest for disorderly conduct…" A police officer said…

Selina pouted and tried to give the officer a blowjob and seduce her way out of arrest…that failed…

"Make that two counts of disorderly conduct…" The officer corrected himself…

Ryou and Anzu looked at each other and blinked…the cracked up…

"Hahahaha…that was priceless…" Ryou chuckled…

Anzu giggled in response…

Definitely priceless…you know like one of those corny MasterCard® commercials?

Two Strips of Cloth: 50 cents

Fake .44 Automatic Pistol: 5 dollars

Getting hauled to jail and trying to get out of it by seducing the police: Priceless…

Definitely…

People filed back into the gym as Selina's boyfriend went to bail her out…**(I know…isn't she a whore? Apologies if your name is Selina…I doubt that many people out there are…if you're name is Selina…have a cookie!) **Ryou took a sip of punch…now that one annoying fan girl was gone…only 5392 more left…Ryou sighed…life was good…now only need to get rid of teenage hormones…

Malik was currently molesting Idril…**(facefault…he's molesting her like Miroku does to Sango in Inuyasha…you know groping her butt…I just had to add some humor.)**heh heh…yep…life was good for Malik…he had it all…abs…hotness…and a girlfriend! Woohoo! By the way…he was molesting her…or trying too…heh heh…he always had a fetish for Idril's butt…she was just all too hot…Malik had a perverted grin on his face as he once again reached for Idril's butt…only to have his hand slapped away again…

Bakura was currently with Ishizu…thinking about different backgrounds she would look good in! _Hmmm…my bed…her bed…the couch…the table…kitchen counter…Paris…New York…Egypt…Albert Einstein…what the frick is an "Albert Einstein" anyways?_ Looks like our little Tomb Robber was having exceptionally naughty thoughts! Perverted…naughty…yep…

Ishizu was thinking about how hot Bakura looked…_Damn! He has a six pack…wait no an eight pack…and it's nicely tanned and toned! I have the hottest boyfriend around! No wait…in the world! In the universe! In history! Kami! I need something to drink…Bakura is hot…_And Ishizu went to get some punch.

"Well so far it's been an interesting night huh Anzu?" Ryou asked…

Anzu who was leaning against Ryou nuzzled him and nodded…she twirled Ryou's soft white hair in her fingers…giggling as she thought Selina again…

It had been an amazing night so far…dedication…everything…but it was only 9pm and it was just getting started!

Amazing Kiss ended as people went up to the DJ for more dedications…so far Anzu had heard stuff like the following:

Kohaku Hikkido dedicates "Two in a Million" to Tamada Shiseki

Yami Mouto dedicates "I've Got My Eyes On You" to Maddie…

Bakura dedicates "True" to Ishizu Ishtar…

Joey Wheeler dedicates "I'll Never Break Your Heart" to Mai Valentine!

Tony dedicates "Gimme What I Want" To Dementia…

**(Patience people! I'm running out of songs! Oh and plushies to you who can guess all the artists of the songs!)**

Dances went on…the night the music…it went on…until 10:56pm…four more minutes until the dance was over…one last song…

And for our last song…of the night...Larien Nolatari dedicates "Love Me Tender" to SETO KAIBA! 

The CEO hid his small grin…as he bent over to give his valentine a kiss…Larien blushed a mile wide…

Couples got ready for the last song of the night…

Anzu wrapped her arms around Ryou for the last time that night as the song struck up it's slow melody…

The night was growing old…the melody played on…girls swayed to the beat…guys just let them lead…Kaiba was actually dancing…he hadn't danced the whole night…even he was charmed…so in love…crazy in love…

The night was cold as the melody played on…the music flowed thru the room as people moved, slowly to the beat. The song was…nice to say the least, it was sad, and somehow it seemed sorrowful and yet it didn't.

The song was closing to an end, as was the night. Anzu gazed into Ryou's eyes, it all seemed so perfect. _I hope nothing ever ruins moments like this_, thought Anzu. _Nothing…_

Anzu rested her head on Ryou's chest/shoulder area. This was love, this was perfection…this was to the night.

The song ended and couples kissed. Anzu blushed as Ryou kissed her on her lips. Darn his lips were soft, his kisses soft with just a hint of roughness. Anzu sighed. It had been such a perfect night when it just had to be over in mere moments.

Anzu hugged Ryou's arm as they started the journey through the schools huge parking lot to find his car. Wind blew Anzu's hair back as it did with Ryou's…snow drizzled visibly onto Anzu's brown hair while it was hardly visible on Ryou's pure white hair. Stars now twinkled in the night sky as the moon was somewhat hidden behind dark black clouds. Ryou drove as neither spoke a word…

_Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…_

Ryou was getting irritated of the silence but decided not to ruin the moment…

_Anzu, Anzu, Anzu…TALK!_

Ryou semi twitched…but fell silent again.

_I can't ruin a perfect moment like this._

**Tragic Ending**

Ryou was mad…quite mad in fact, not only was he having a crummy night, but now his love was under some weirdo mind control. Induced by the "chosen one"…

Ryou took a deep breath, his plan was a bit rusty, but he hoped it would do…it should do…to hold Yugi off for a bit, just a bit…

Ryou slid off his chair and went to find Yugi.

Yugi was actually standing by the fountain, Anzu lounging at his side.

_**Oh, Ryou, can't you see what's happening? **_

Anzu was deeply pained, when she saw Ryou.

"Yugi…I challenge you, to…a joust…a sword joust literally…" Ryou said, throwing Yugi a sword he had borrowed from Marik.

Ryou grasped the hilt of his sword, it had a gold hilt, embalmed with the Ishtar crest, decorated in amethysts and rubies, with a cobra twined on the handle.

Yugi dropped his sword aside, magically getting one from his soul room. Malik picked up the other sword and started dusting it off with Clorox Disinfectant Wipes, muttering something about, **His baby getting picked up by a dirty man…**

Marik dropped a red flag signaling the beginning of the fight…

Ryou first dodged Yugi's blows, left and right…then he slashed at Yugi…while Yami and Ishizu were trying to figure out some reversing spell, Bakura and Marik were trying to calm down a hysterical Malik wailing about his baby and his other lady…

Finally Ryou was getting tired, according to the candles in the school yard, they had been fighting for a bit over an hour…Yugi still had full strength, and Yugi had stopped to catch a breath, whereas Ryou stopped too…and Yugi took this opportunity to slash Ryou across the chest twice in the form of an "x". Inside her body the real Anzu suppressed a cry…Ryou winced and toppled back a few steps…

Grr…

_YOU WILL PAY!_

Ishizu and Bakura were trying to free Anzu while Yami was telepathically tapping into Yugi's mind, who now had two things on his mind, getting rid of Yami and defeating Ryou.

_Is this how it ends?_

_Please don't say it is._

**-Cue Music, All or Nothing – O Town-**

_I know you care Anzu…who's it gonna be? Me or him? _

Yugi's mind raced with questions. I've cared for you for such a long time, this is how you repay me?

Then only one solution, Ryou's started it, I'm gonna finish it off, it's man to man time….

**OMR! Sorry I haven't updated for SUCH a long time! Gomen Ne Sai…gomen gomen! And those who want a tragic ending, sorry this one is soo short! I really have a fresh idea for it in my mind…I just needed to leave it at a cliffhanger…sorry! But next chapter is already started…kk? Should be out soon, but I'm cramming to finish my end of year exams etc…and this Sunday is the my birthday! WHEE! Songs supposedly used in this chapter were, in order, Amazing Kiss - BoA, Bumblebee - Smile DK, Love me Tender - Nora Jones...kk? For lyrics on bumblebee, lets sing it . com is a good site (remove spaces), cookies to who can guess who the artists of the dedicated songs were by...besides the one I told u about  
**

**Review Responses:**

**animeaddict99 – Koffhappyendinginprogresskoff…lol**

**strawberries and napkins – O.O…authoress is literally falling off her chair, aww…you got your mask…**

**strawberries and napkins – hmm…the mud wrestling thing just might work…drool**

**Nour – I delayed…sigh…not proud…;;**

**DojomistressAmbyChan – Well…I updated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Apricot Roses  
Chapter 14  
By Larien Nolatari

**Summary: **A teenager with a dark side, a cheerleader surrounded by popularity, secretly in love with each other, will their true feelings show?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst

**Pairings: **RyouxAnzu / BakuraxIsis

**Warnings: **Fluff…heh heh…language…

_**Happy Ending**_

Ryou walked Anzu up to her door and gently kissed her goodbye on the cheek…and waited for her to go in before he left.

Such a gentlemen, Ryou sped off into the night and went home only to find Bakura, Malik, and Marik having an after party…with Yami. Wait a sec?

_**YAMI!**_

Ryou blinked and yes, Yami was still there…whatever, he'd confront Bakura tomorrow, right now, he was too tired…

_This was the most wonderful Valentine's Day I've ever had, _Ryou thought sleepily as he changed out of his tux and collapsed on the bed before drifting off into a deep peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile at the Mazaki household, Anzu too was still off in her romance land and hardly could think of anything but her wonderful night with Ryou…

_I'm so glad I got to spend it with Ryou…and I'm so glad that Yugi…has…found…his new girl…_, Anzu sighed sleepily…

**-Monday-**

The whole school was abuzz with news from the Valentine Masquerade, especially about a certain three things…

One, how Selina tried to give an officer a blowjob to seduce her way out.

Two, how Kaiba had gotten a date with a girl no one had ever heard of named Larien, who was now mysteriously appearing at his side all the time…

Three, how Anzu and Ryou made the perfect couple…

It wasn't that bad on how Kaiba got a girl, that didn't bother Anzu nor Ryou, it was quite funny about Selina, but what bothered them was the whole "perfect couple" thing…why?

Because Anzu wasn't ready to announce it to the world, that's why…Anzu hid her head in hideous embarrassment as she walked around the entire day…she didn't know if Ryou was ready to announce it, but she certainly wasn't…but as she saw Ryou in Calculus, she understood, he wasn't ready either, he didn't look comfortable at the guys bombarding him with questions, or the girls cooing over him…in fact his look was almost pleading at Anzu to get him out of this mess…oh dear…oh deary dear…how was she going to do that? Anzu sighed and did what she thought was best, she kicked her way into the mess and pulled Ryou out, then ran with him to the janitors closet…

**(Oh…kissy kissy! Hahaha…JK.)**

Once they were safe inside the janitor's closet, Ryou took a deep breath and said.

"I DON'T THINK I'M READY TO ANNOUNCE OUR RELATIONSHIP TO THE WORLD!" Ryou said.

"Seriously though, Anzu, I think it should be kept private for awhile…well not that it is private anymore, but prevent it from letting more people find out…like let's pretend to break up and see each other secretly so everyone will shut up about us being together." Ryou said.

Anzu started laughing.

"Hahaha…Ryou Bakura! You're such a joker!" Anzu fake laughed.

"I'm serious, Anz, I really think it should be like this." Ryou said quietly.

"RYOU BAKURA! Tell me you _are_ joking!" Anzu said.

"I swear I'm not, I think it's for our own good…" Ryou said.

"RYOU! I thought we'd stick it till the end, like you meant…even if rumors spread…but you're telling me we should 'pretend' to end our relationship because of some stupid publicity that you can't handle!" Anzu said ticked off, "I thought you were like your name, whole, complete, understanding…but I can see your conceited and have a huge of an ego as Yami Bakura! Only thinking about _yourself_"

Anzu huffed out of the janitors closet and slammed the door…

_By Ra, what was I thinking?_

Ryou remained quiet for the rest of the day…refusing to open up, not to Yugi, nor Malik, not even Yami or Bakura…no one could get him to open up…except for Serenity…

"Ryou-kun! C'mon, you can't keep it inside forever." Serenity persisted.

Ryou relented and spilled everything…

"I see, what happened Ryou." Serenity said after everything was finished, "What you need is a pick-me-up."

Serenity had a devilish look in her eyes…as she inched closer and closed the gap between her and Ryou…

Ryou couldn't resist…her sweet strawberry lips were too good to resist…until he moaned, and it wasn't "Serenity" or "Shizuka" that came out of his mouth…it was "Anzu"

That was it…

Serenity broke away…

And slapped him…

"ANZU! I wanted to give you so much more and all you can say is ANZU!" Serenity yelled.

"Gomen nesai…" Ryou said as he got up and walked away.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Anzu had seen the whole thing…and she had tears in her eyes, not because she was mad or anything, it was because of what Ryou said…_Anzu…her name…_

And just for that, Anzu was going to forgive him…and find out what was really troubling him…

-

Ryou sat on the bench and just gazed at the cars roaring by…he didn't need to go home, nor did he want to…he was content…just to sit here…then he felt a movement, someone had sat down by him.

"Ryou. Why?" Anzu said softly.

"Why?" Ryou said quietly…his mind flashing back images.

**-Flashback-**

It had been all sudden, he grabbed Ryou and held up the chloroform to his face…

"Don't move, boy. Or I will kill you." The voice said.

Ryou didn't need to be told twice, no struggle ensued as he blacked out. Awhile later, Ryou woke up in what looked like a backroom or storage room of a supermarket, aisles of unopened boxes of food decked shelves…and his vision was slightly blurred…he could make out blonde hair and that was it.

"Stay away from the lady…hear me?" The voice said, and left.

That was all and Ryou was left there till someone found him after what seemed like hours later.

**-End Flashback-**

"I cannot say." Ryou said softly.

"Why Ryou? I need to know!" Pleaded Anzu.

Ryou shook his head and walked away leaving Anzu there with tears in her eyes…

Later that afternoon around early evening, Ryou finally went home…and saw Bakura and Ishizu on the couch watching "Mona Lisa Smile"

_Yami seems to have fallen hard, _Ryou said trying to stifle a smile.

_Ha…I heard that aibou, _Bakura said back and resumed watching and cuddling with Ishizu.

Ryou didn't pay heed as he fixed himself a light supper and went upstairs to do homework…halfway through his Calculus homework his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ryou said, the number didn't show, it said 'Restricted'…maybe it was father checking up on him…Ryou picked up and before he said hello and voice spoke.

"I saw you today, punk…keep away, or you and the lady gets it." The voice growled then hung up.

"But…I…wait!" Ryou was too late, the call had ended, the line was dead…and all he had was a dial tone…not much help if you ask me.

Ryou let his pencil slip on the floor and roll away as he buried his face in his hands…

_Now what? I've already hurt Anzu, and I'm hurting myself more…what do I do?_

And as Ryou contemplated, he soon drifted off into a deep sleep…unaware that someone…had heard all his thoughts and worries and that someone was rather worried too…

Downstairs Bakura was also deeply thinking…who would come after his hikari? His hikari didn't have much, heck they were pretty much poor…they lived mostly by their father's monthly one hundred dollars that he sent and Bakura stealing things…they couldn't have come for money…but Ryou had said something about Anzu…maybe they after Ryou for Anzu? But that didn't make sense…if they wanted Anzu, why not just go to Anzu?

**(Haha…poor Baku…sometimes so dense)**

Bakura sighed, all this thinking had made his brain frazzled, Ishizu had gone home a long time ago…maybe a nice steak would help…Bakura stood up and went to the kitchen only to find there was no meat in the house…yes…no meat…no chicken, pork, fish, seafood, beef, no meat! Only those distasteful veg-e-tables…Bakura trudged to the pantry and began looking for something…aha! Beef Jerky! Just what he needed…and so Bakura proceeded to eat Beef Jerky and ponder his thoughts away…

**(And since the authoress is evil, she shall end the good ending here! BWAHAHA)**

_**-And Into the Sadness of Endings-**_

Ryou and Yugi were still dueling and Yugi had ended up getting slashed on the face and chest numerous times…unbeknownst to everyone, Bakura was helping out Ryou…controlling some movements of the sword when there was opportunity to strike, the King of Thieves had been a prime swordsman in his days and now he was passing it along to his hikari.

Inside another one of Domino High's students were dancing…another song was being dedicated…a pretty girl named Juanita, who had long brown hair and a beautiful light green dress with a butterfly shaped mask was having a song dedicated to her from her boyfriend, Karuma. The song was called Heart of Sword and everyone was enjoying it…

**(Bishounen Lover, I added you in, and please, no more spur of moment requests! From now on the PROM REQUEST is CLOSED until I put up a new want thingie for characters!)**

_**-Cue Music "Heart of Sword" (Rurouni Kenshin End Theme)-**_

Outside Ryou was still fighting Yugi, Yugi's hold on Anzu getting weaker by the minute…she was beginning to be able to move her legs and arms a bit, to whisper words, to actually walk a few steps on her own…she had to get to Ryou…she needed to…please…

But Yugi wasn't dumb, he knew what was up, he needed to keep a hold, a strong one, and his was currently breaking. With a blast of energy, in a split second, Yugi stunned Anzu as she fell limply to the ground…Ishizu gasped and ran over to Anzu's side and without thought, began chanting healing spells, none seemed to work. Marik and Malik and Yami were using all their energy to tap into Yugi's thoughts, souls, everything. But nothing seemed to penetrate the dark barrier around Yugi. Then, Marik lit up.

"Stop your stuff, bakas, we're not going to penetrate it, no matter how hard we try." Marik said.

"Huh?" Malik asked confused.

"Yugi's soul is lost in a deep place, within shadows and the only thing that can get through to him is love or some crap like that. We have to go into the Shadow Realm." Marik said calmly.

Yami looked terrified at the idea but still conjured up a warp path, they called a good bye to Ishizu and went on their way.

_-Shadow Realm-_

At first there was nothing but darkness, all of them could sense the lost souls in their path. Flying around restlessly, looking for a way out…they had no monsters, nothing to protect them, so they could only carefully go on. Marik couldn't sense any soul belonging to Yugi, neither did the others, but Yami wasn't one to give up hope, he wouldn't stop till he found his hikari, his little innocent Yugi.

_-Swordfight-_

And they fought on, they didn't stop, not to breathe, it seemed like eternity, before Anzu finally got up and weakly whispered.

"_Stop it_. Don't torture him, leave him alone, Yugi, and kill me instead." Anzu whispered hoarsely yet sharply.

And Yugi took her word for word…summoning a dagger and sending it straight at her…it hit her squarely in the chest, so dangerously close to her heart…

"**NO! ANZU!**" Ryou roared…into the dark night.

But Anzu did not stagger, she did not faint…she just spoke again.

"**_Yugi_**, I swear, if you do not stop, I will take this dagger out, and hit you with it." Anzu said.

And everyone knew, she was true to her word, she was on the archery team…she danced…how could she not hit him.

"NO! Anzu! If you hit him, you'll die."

"And I'll be happy, because I know you loved me."

And with that, Anzu ripped the dagger out of her flesh and with a burst of energy, flung it at Yugi stabbing him square in the back. Blood pouring out on both sides, Yugi disappeared in a cloud of smog…while Ishizu chanted more ancient spells as Ryou lifted Anzu up and ran as fast as he could, Ishizu hot beside him.

"Don't die…live because I love you." Ryou whispered.

And Anzu faded more…her energy was being used up…slowly…quickly…

And she was fading…and Ryou couldn't help it…he could hear the sirens…all too far away. Too Far Away…

--

**Bwaha…I've finally finished Chapter 14! Gomen nesai for making you wait so long…review responses will be on our new site…go to our profile then click homepage for it…kk? Stupid review rules…mutter mutter. Gee...I know the happy ending doesn't sound too happy but seriously...it will be...can't help but feel a bit sorry for Serenity...  
**


End file.
